Music of Love
by jadedrose01
Summary: A young woman must return to a life she was forced to leave behind, to accept the destiny she didn’t choose, and find a love that is pure enough to change the world. LegolasOOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Julia. Any music that s used does not belong to me, but to the original artist who sang it. In this instance Enya.

_Authors Notes: I haven't tried LOTR fanfiction yet so this is new territory for me. I understand that there are a lot of readers who have an incredibly advanced perception of grammar and lack there of in a story. So, as I'm trying my best to learn how to write in a proper manner I am always appreciative of creative criticism. However, I would rather you not flame me. Please? ::puppy dog face:: Review if you like what you read. This is going to be quite a learning experience for me._  

Chapter 1 

      The lights were bright and almost blinding. But that blinding was almost a comfort to Julia Monahan as she walked proudly onto the stage. The crowd screamed wildly as they saw her uniquely shadowed form take it's place behind the microphone stand. 

      Her hands rose as her eyes closed and she swayed gracefully to the Celtic sounds coming from the keyboards. It was this moment that completely captivated and mesmerized the audience for the first time, but definitely not the last. 

      It was her only addiction. The one thing she couldn't live without and would most likely never have to. Her music was angelic in sound and it instilled a sense of peaceful urgency inside the heart and souls of every person to be exposed to it's melodious sounds. And as it was her addiction so was it theirs. 

      A gentle smile formed on her full, yet perfectly formed lips as her arms lowered and she took a single step forward. Her hand grasped the microphone and she leaned into it's stand, bringing her mouth as close to the metal screen as she could without touching it. It was then that her mouth opened and she released the building tension that grew inside her before every show. As she began her song, her body relaxed and she shared a delicate intimacy with the listeners. 

_I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls_

With vassels and serfs at my side 

_And of all who assembled within those walls_

_That I was the hope and the pride_

_I had riches all too great to count_

_And a high ancestral name_

_But I also dreamt which please me most_

_That you loved me still the same_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same_

_I dreamt that suitors sought my hand_

_That knights upon bended knee_

_And with vows no maiden's heart could withstand,_

_They pledged their faith to me. _

_And I dreamt that one of that noble host_

_Come forth my hand to claim._

_But I also dreamt which charmed me most_

_That you loved me still the same_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same_

_That you loved me_

_You loved me still the same_

**Marble Halls By: Enya**

      She let the last note carry and opened her eyes to scan the crowd as she did every night. It brought joy to her heart to see the warmth and sense of unity that spoke loudly on their faces. 

      But on this night, she saw something that she hadn't expected. A familiar face. A face that she hadn't laid eyes upon since her childhood years and she smiled knowingly at him. With a nod of her head, her security staff immediately positioned themselves at his side before leading him back stage. 

        She made one last glance in his direction before continuing on with the concert. There was a lot to be talked about, but her mind wasn't on that at the moment. Her mind was drifting back into it's state of pure ecstasy as the next song rolled on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      He sat in her extravagantly decorated dressing room in front of the mirror, gazing at his reflection and running his hand down his long white beard. Thinking perhaps it might have been a good idea to have altered his appearance a bit to blend into the background of this times society more perfectly. 

      With a brief shrug of his shoulders he settled down on the couch and waited patiently for her to arrive. There was much he had to tell her and very little time left. 

        The scent in the air that he breathed reminded him of the small child he'd left behind all those years ago. A scent of roses in bloom and strawberries in cream. He sighed at the distant memory at the edge of his old mind. She had depended on him then to return and as he promised he had. But, how would she take ill news brought in such a manner. Would she be willing to step up and accept her birthright? Or would she choose to turn her back on that chapter in her life. 

      As his hand lay on the armrest of the sofa, he felt the softest touch of fabric beneath his fingers. A smile formed on his face as her recognized this particular article of clothing. 

    _The small girl sat at the desk, her head bent over a book and her right hand effortlessly writing notes without her even having to glance at the paper. _

      Gandalf watched in amusement as she continued her studies, unaware she was using her powers. It had come easily for her and she could accomplish many things with merely a thought. She was already more powerful that some wizards one hundred times her age. 

_      "That is enough for now, Julia." His voice boomed, echoing against the walls and startling Julia from her studying. _

_      Immediately her eyes met his and a sound squeal sounded as she jumped up out of her chair and flew across the room into his already open arms.  "Gandalf! It's so good to see you." _

_      Her arms wound around his neck tightly and she found herself on the verge of tears, much to her distress. She hated crying. It seemed like such a weak thing to do and she was so set upon showing everyone just how strong she was_. 

      "It is good to see you as well, my child." He replied his voice engulfed with a rare sound of tenderness. A tenderness that Julia always managed to bring out in him. 

_      She pulled away from his welcomed embrace and wiped a stray tear from her cheek quickly. "How long can you stay?" _

_      He smiled softly. "for a short time. Your grandmother wished for me to come check on your progress." _

_      Her heart plummeted a bit at his words, but she smiled back and him nonetheless. "I wish I could see her again. It has been far too long since I last spent time with my grandmother in Lothlorien. Nor spent time with Haldir. I miss them so much." _

_      "And they you." He could see the sadness in her eyes and was unable to hold the sudden urge to bring her hope at bay. "There will come a time when you will be able to spend as much time as you want with them. But you must be ready." His hand grazed her small face. "That is why your studies are so important. They will prepare you for the choice you will have to make." _

_       "What choice, Gandalf?" _

_      His smile faltered a bit. "That I cannot tell you. It's not time yet." _

_      She felt a surge of impatience at his vagueness. "Well, when will the time be right?" _

_      "When the time is right." _

_      She groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "You are incorrigible." _

_      He laughed and turned her towards the table. "That I am, child. Now get back to your studies." _

_      Julia glanced over her shoulder briefly before turning to sit down at the desk, all the while humming a haunting tune and pulling a delicate silk shawl closer around her shoulders. The melody and the article of clothing were something that Gandalf was quite familiar with. He only wondered if she knew where it had come from._

      The sound of the door opening and shutting loud him shook him from his moment of reminiscing. He released the soft cloth and glanced across the room where standing in front of him stood, not the child that he had once known, but the form of a grown woman with her hands placed stubbornly upon her hips and a look of annoyance upon her well defined face.  

      "You're timing could use some work, Gandalf. You almost distracted me from my show." 

      "Almost?" He grinned in amusement. "I must be losing my touch." 

      Julia could not contain the smile for another moment. "Oh, it's good to see you, Gandalf." She said walking towards the sofa and waiting until her had stood up to throw her arms around him. 

      It was such a comforting feeling to have him so near after such a long time. Never a day had past since their last parting that she hadn't thought of Gandalf. Her mentor. Her protector. The one whose opinion of her always mattered most, even above her Grandmother's. 

      In the same manner, Gandalf felt as if something that was missing from his life had been found and placed it's proper spot. He'd always treasured Julia above any of the other beings in his life. Most likely because he'd had such a big part in raising her for the first fifteen years of her life. 

      "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Julia." He said a slight waver in his voice that shocked them both. 

      "How long will you stay?" 

      It was this question that she always asked when they were reunited each time. 

      "For a short time." 

      She sighed and nodded her head knowingly. "As always." She turned away from Gandalf and strode over to the table and though angry, began packing what few belongs were left in her dressing room. "I do not understand why you even bother to come back here if you only stay 'For a short time'." 

      "Julia…" He began only to be interrupted by her continuing rant. 

      "No, Gandalf. For the last six years of my life I've seen you maybe twice and each time you've only stayed for a couple of days at the most." Her hands flew up dramatically. "As far as my grandmother. I can't even remember the last time I saw her. I don't even know if I would recognize Middle Earth if I saw it." 

       Gandalf took a step towards her. "Julia…" 

        "I'm so tired of this. How long do I have to wait?" She turned towards him and found him right behind her. She hadn't even heard him move. "How long do I have to be alone, Gandalf?" 

         "Julia, if you're quite finished." At the raise of his eyebrows her mouth shut and she gave him a nod signaling that her rant was indeed over. He took a breath and placed his hand against her cheek. "My child, it is time." 

      She frowned in confusion. "What?" Then a light clicked on inside her mind and she sucked in a gasp of air. "It's time? For me to visit my grandmother?" 

       He smiled softly. "Are you prepared?" 

       In that instant she was unable to speak. He was telling her the one thing she'd wanted to here since she was a child. Now after she'd accomplished so much on her own. A successful music career, a following of dedicated friends and colleagues, and now Gandalf was asking her to up and leave them, just like that. 

      Oh she knew she was contradicting everything she'd been feeling. She did want to see her grandmother—quite badly in fact—but how could she just drop everything and leave. But it was then that she realized, whatever she had here in this time, there was something infinitely more important waiting for her when she returned to Middle Earth. 

      So with that last thought in her mind, she turned to Gandalf. "I'm prepared." 

_I know this is just the first chapter, but I would definitely love to know what you guys think. I'm going to try my best to finish at least 3 chapters a week if not more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please know that this is only the introduction and it might take a few chapters to truly get into the storyline. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's original characters. I do however, own Julia so please do not steal her. _

_Author's Note:  As I said previously, I'm new to writing LOTR fan fiction and I'm always looking for new sources of information concerning the storyline. I would especially appreciate it if anyone knows of a good website that has an elvish dictionary. If you know of any please let me know by reviewing or emailing me at jadedrose01@yahoo.com . Now, on with the show._

Chapter 2 

      It was exactly as she remembered it. Everything was lush and vibrant. The  greens were true green. The pinks, purples, and vivid hues were bright enough to scortch their colors into her memory forever. 

     And the scents.  She closed her eyes, inhaling the overwhelming fragrances of all the fresh flowers and pure untouched earth. Even the trees gave off a distinctive smell that was familiar and something that she remembered valuing as a child. Everything in Middle Earth was richer and more effervescent than anything back home. 

      As if thinking that there could be nothing better, her pleasure at the different spells and colors multiplied the moment she passed onto her Grandmother's land. Lothlorien was a wonder in itself. Of all beautiful places she'd traveled and been awed by, the most wondrous by far was Lothlorien. The place of her birth. 

      As if sensing her need to bask in the moment, Gandalf stopped Shadowfax, her horse immediately stopping as well, but Julia did not even notice. She was home. For the first time in over a decade, she was home. 

      "Is it as you remember it?" Gandalf asked taking in the scenery that he was more familiar with than she. 

      She smiled and her eyes glistened. "It's even better than I remember, Gandalf. It's the most amazing place I've ever seen." She took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check, but her feelings still flowed freely through her words. "If ever there was a place that I belong this is it. I've never felt that way about any other place I've ever visited." 

       "I would hope that you are here for more than just a visit, milady." 

       Julia's eyes searched out the owner of the voice and immediately after finding him standing not far off their path, she immediately descended off of her horse and walked gracefully towards him. As she grew nearer, he smiled and stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder as soon as she was within reach. 

      "It has been a long time." 

      Her bottom lip quivered as the tears she'd been fighting threatened to spill over. "Haldir, it has been too long." Her words came out as more of a whisper, but lost none of their effect. 

        "Ceri al-nallo neth min. (Do not cry young one)" He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her, with words she'd nearly forgotten, but with a sudden comfort her reply came easy. 

      "Cormamin lindua ele lle (My heart sings to see thee.)." She brought her hands up to his face and placed her forehead against his. 

      It had been such a pleasant shock to see Julia, sitting astride her horse that Haldir hadn't yet had the chance to allow his feelings for the girl to catch up with the moment.  His thoughts of her were similar to Gandalf's. She was most precious to him and had been since the moment he'd laid eyes upon her as tiny baby laying snuggled in her mother's arms. 

       He found himself on the verge of becoming emotional and that was not often done by elves. They took pride in maintaining their elegant way of living. After thousands of years, it was sometimes hard to express emotions for Haldir. Not because he didn't often feel them, but because, sadly enough he didn't always feel like there were as important as they had been in the past. 

      Now he remembered what it felt like to love and to cherish something so completely that it engulfed every part of his being. Julia was the first to make him feel so in many a millennia. 

      He pulled away and looked into her sapphire eyes. "Your mother would be proud of the woman you have become. You are absolutely a wonder, Julia." 

      She grinned and lifted her brow. "And surprisingly enough an elf. I hadn't expected that." She said, lifting up her hand and softly touching her now pointed ear. "Why don't I remember being an elf when I last visited?" 

      He sighed and turned her, leading her in a walk heading deeper into the forest. "The last time you visited, I don't remember you looking into a mirror very often. In fact if I remember correctly, and I'm rather sure I do, you refused to. You felt that it wouldn't do any good to look at your reflection when all you would do is compare it to the exquisite beauty of your grandmother and those who surround her." 

      She remembered it immediately after her started to speak. It had been difficult for her to come to Lothlorien as a child. The elves and their beauty intimidated her. She felt as if she wasn't worthy to be in their presence, let alone live as a princess. Especially when her beauty was nothing, but average. 

      "Grandfather found it quite amusing. It's one of the only memories I really have of him showing any sort of interest in me." Her voice held a slight tinge of sadness, but she continued on with a smile. "He knelt before me and tugged on my hair and told me that I would be the most beautiful girl in Middle Earth and that I was already lovely." 

      "Well, if what my eyes see before me is true, your grandfather holds great wisdom. You have the look of your mother and none could compare to her." He held her hand and softly squeezed it. "Except for you." 

      A slight blush crept onto her cheeks.  "It's nice of you to say so, Haldir. But, I know that isn't true." 

      His face told of his shock. "Are you listening to this, Gandalf? She believes me to be a liar." 

      Gandalf Smiled in amusement. "Indeed."  He understood that there was no need for him to say more. It was obvious to him that Julia and Haldir needed a little space and he was more than willing to give them that. 

      "I don't think you're a liar!" She exclaimed in a rush to correct him. "I just think that when it comes you me your opinion might be just a bit biased." 

      He laughed loudly. "Nonsense. Even a fool could see what beauty you possess. But, if you have need for an outside opinion, I'm sure that can be arranged." 

      They continued on their way through the forest leaving behind the sorrow of long absenses and enjoying the amusing company of one another. They spent a good portion of their journey discussing Julia's life. Her career in music and the quality of her lifestyle. It was hard for Haldir to grasp the concept of making enough money from singing to live comfortably for the rest of your life, but Julia assured him it was entirely possibly. In fact she had a decent amount of money saved, not that it would do her much good here.

      "You would be surprised how one can make a living back on regular Earth." She said thinking of how shocked her would be at some women's choice of careers. 

      "Regular Earth? How is it Regular when Middle Earth is not?" 

      She laughed softly at how literal he took everything that she said. "Well considering both worlds have the word Earth in them, I figured if this world is Middle Earth than the world where I came from is just plain old Regular Earth." 

      "I see."  He replied, even though Julia was pretty sure he didn't. 

      They came to an open space where the grace laid like  green carpet at their feet. Julia took the opportunity to slip her simple yet feminine sandals off her feet so that she could fully take in the different textures of her surroundings. 

      "I'm afraid this is where I shalle leave you." Gandalf spoke making Julia pause in midstride. 

      "Leave? Where are you going?" She asked. 

      "I have urgent business to tend to in Rivendale. We will meet again soon." He said giving her a small smile before turning Shadowfax in another direction. 

      Julia watched him galloping away and a frown appeared on her face. "I never quite know what you expect from Gandalf." 

      "Nor I, and I have known him for far longer a time. Come, let us not linger here, your grandmother is waiting for your arrival." 

      She sighed and gave him a weak smile. "I have been waiting for my arrival for over ten years. I am anxious to see her." Not another word was spoken as she fell into step beside him and they began to travel yet again. This time they would not stop until they had reached their ending point. They'd taken up enough time as it was. 

     Yet, as they walked further, Julia realized they had actually made it father than she'd originally realized. Already they were at the start of the heart of Lothlorien. She looked up into the trees and saw the intricately built structures that seemed to mold right into the tops of the magnificent glowing trees. 

       They walked still further until they came to a spot where there was no where to go but up. Their feet soundless as they padded up the jeweled spiraling staircase. Having taken off her shoes to enjoy the feeling of soft grass between her delicate toes, she now felt the coolness of the metal beneath her feet and couldn't help but think it reminded her of something. 

        Considering the number of stairs, they reached the top rather quickly, the top floor opened into, what would almost have been considered, a thrown room. Several wide stairs led upwards a shor distance revealing at the top, two elegantly dressed elves. At first glance one would think he or she was looking up at two finely sculpted statues, only the graceful movement of their bodies could shatter that initial assumption.     

    Haldir stepped to the side after nodding his head respectfully giving Julia space to greet her family. Julia stood in her place watching as her grandparents decended towards her. Her grandfather's face held no emotion, but truly she had not expected it to be any different. Her grandmother however, was a different matter entirely. Her face was almost completely opposite. She held nothing, but love and pure acceptance upon her face and that too was what Julia had expected. 

    "Nessa Linwe, my young one. Come forward and let me see you in a better light." 

      Julia was surprised to hear her elven name spoken aloud. It sounded strange to her as if it were the name of another person all together. She had been Julia Matthews for so long. How was she to step back into the role she was born to play?

      Galadriel gave her an apologetic smile. "Julia. Of course you would like to be known by that name instead. I apologize." 

      "No, grandmother. You may call me anything you wish. I am just pleased to hear you call me anything at all." Julia replied, it had been far too long since their last meeting for her to be upset over something so small as a name. 

      "Gladriel embraced her affectionately and closed off her mind to Julia's thoughts. They belonged to her and her alone for that moment. Besides she had already had a taste of them when the young girl had taken her first step into their forest. There were things in her mind, yet to be spoken until the time was right for her to speak and Galadriel knew that that time was not this night. 

      Julia chanced a brief look at her grandfather and struggled to keep her eyes locked with his as he looked her straight in the eyes. She could plainly see that he wasn't as pleased to see her. His eyes seemed cold and unfeeling, but nonetheless he was her grandfather and she would treat him a such. 

      She pulled away gently from Galadriel's embrace and stepped infront of her grandfather. She bowed her head  before looking straight up at him and giving him a loving smile. "Hello, grandfather." Her voice was soft yet it drifted effortlessly to his ears. 

      "Hello, granddaughter. Welcome to Lothlorien, I hope you will find comfort and peace." His words though kind to the unknowing observer, were to Julia like a knife through the heart. They held no feeling. As if that weren't enough, he quickly turned and walked away leaving her wilted in his absence. 

      "Do not concern yourself with his words, Julia. He has emotions he is not yet ready to face. Give him time, my child." Galadrials words flowed smoothly delivering to Julia the precise amount of comfort that was desired. "You must rest. Allow Haldir to show you to your room. Well will speak again on the morrow." 

       Julia smiled and leaned forward to touch her lips against the porcelin skin of her grandmother's cheek. "On the morrow, Grandmother." She said, making her way to Haldir once more and allowing him to lead her to yet another set of stairs leading towards the living quarters. 

      When they were out of the throne room Haldir stopped her. "He does love you, Julia. He just can't face everything that has happened. Even after so much time has passed." 

      She sighed, her eyes saddened by the thought of her grandfather's unwillingness to accept her. "To an Elf twenty-one years is a mere blink of any eye. He has not had enough time to sort through his troubled thoughts. I cannot fault him for how he feels." 

      "You have a kind heart like your mother. She always saw the best in ever being." 

     "Yes, I know. And that just might have been her downfall." Julia spoke, resting her hand on the railing and staring out into the trees. "I just hope it won't be mine as well."   
  
      "Julia…" Haldir began only to be interrupted. 

      "You know I'm really tired. Why don't you show me to my room. I could use some sleep." 

      Knowing that was her way of ending the discussion, Haldir nodded his head and lead her to her room. The last thought on his mind as she shut the door behind her was, perhaps Julia had more in common with her grandfather than she realized. It seemed to him that bother were unwilling to face hidden emotions buried by hurt. Both would never be truly happy until they were faced. 

I promise the rest of the fellowship will be arriving shortly. I'm trying to get a foundation built before I introduce too many characters. I hope you're enjoying it so far and I'd really appreciate your reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's original characters. I do however own Julia so please do not steal her. Oh and the lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to Enya and her songwriters. 

Author's Note: I am very aware of the fact that there are numerous fan fictions; countless in fact, that have used the script of LOTR in their stories. I will be using it off and on through out my story, as well as some of my own words. I'm going to try to stick to the story as close as possible, but the script cannot help being changed in some places. I see no other way around it considering it goes along with the deeper plot of my story.  So, I hope that you will bare with me and forgive me for making you read the same words you've most likely read a million times. 

Megan- Thank you so much for correcting me. You would think that after reading all three books and my share of fan fictions that I would have remembered how to spell Rivendell lol. 

GeneticallyElvenGryffindor-I'm very glad that you like what you've read so far. I hope you stick with me because it should be getting interesting fairly soon. 

Lady_Knight19= I am so thrilled that you're enjoying my story. 

SpiderSquirrel- Your wish is my command. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. 

Chapter 3 

****

      Julia spent the next few weeks adjusting to life as a female elf. Focusing her time on learning what was expected of her, which turned out to be not much. Her grandmother didn't want her to change who she was. So she spent a good deal of her time with Haldir going over her skills with a bow and sword. It felt like she was back in her childhood beginning the lessons he had agreed to teach her. 

      She'd begun learning at a very young age and come quite near mastering its wondrous art, surprising Haldir greatly. It had taken him over a thousand years to master both skills and here he stood watching a girl that was barely a fraction of his age shoot a bow almost as well as he did. 

      When it came to getting back into training, Julia moved back into the swing of things effortlessly. Haldir would throw different battle scenarios her way and each time she would come up with the perfect retaliation, passing his tests with flying colors. 

      "I don't know why I bother to teach you anything. You are already on your way to surpassing me." Haldir complained, leaning on his bow and watching as her arrow hit its mark once again. 

      Julia laughed and turned to him. "Oh come on. You're a wonderful teacher. I wouldn't be as good as I am if you haven't taught me everything you know." 

      "Almost everything." He mumbled. 

      "What was that?" 

      He shook his head and straightened his back. "Nothing. It wasn't important." 

      She retrieved yet another arrow from her quiver, sending it flying in almost a blink of an eye. She loved the sound it made as it flew through the air. It was a soft whistle that was almost inaudible unless you were truly listening for it. Of course she always did. 

      Haldir suspected as much, watching the simple look of pure enjoyment upon her face. It was, in his opinion, what made her as different from most. It wasn't just the thrill of hitting her target, it was the entire act of retrieving an arrow and feeling the tension in her arm as she aimed, releasing when ready, and hearing the arrow sing in the air. She loved her gift and that allowed her to use it with out restrictions.

      Julia made a move as if to grab another arrow, but paused in mid-motion. The air had changed. The birds were quiet and it seemed as if the sun had dimmed. Even the smell was different. Dull and almost lifeless, as if a shadow had passed through the woods and every being in it was being affected by it's darkness. 

     She turned to Haldir and saw that he too noticed a change. "Someone has entered the forest," He said turning towards her and giving her an apologetic look. "I'm afraid I have neglected my duties long enough. I must go meet our uninvited visitors." 

      Julia nodded her head and gave him a questioning look. "Haldir, they bring evil with them. Can't you feel it?" 

        He nodded his head. "I feel it, but it's is my duty to see to it. The lady of the woods will most likely want to speak with them." 

       She frowned. "If grandmother wishes to see them then maybe they themselves are not truly evil. She would not risk endangering our lives. Would she?" 

      Haldir gave her a weak smile. "We shall see." With that, he left her without a sound. She still hadn't gotten used to how quiet elves were. Even though in this world she was one of them, she had still not quite grasped the concept of effortless grace. No, she'd lived on regular Earth for too long and had developed quite a few of the human race's less endearing qualities. She still walked as if she were back in her world, but Julia was trying to change that. She would change that. 

       Lowering her bow she sighed deeply, having lost the need to practice with her bow without Haldir by her side, she gave it up. Instead she decided it might be best to head in for the evening. Besides, if the uninvited guests were going to be arriving in the heart of Lothlorien then she had duties to take care of that she too had been neglecting. 

     Swinging her bow behind her and attaching it to her back, Julia made her way towards the stairwell leading up to her living quarters, but was stopped before she could take the first step by one of the she-elves she had befriended upon her arrival to Lothlorien.

    "Good afternoon, Eáman**.****__** Is there something wrong? You look even more pale than usual." Julia stepped towards her friend quickly and grasped her arm. 

      "Nothing is wrong, my lady. I have been sent to get you. Your grandfather wishes for your presence in the thrown room. He requires your immediate attention." Her head bent forward and she refused to look Julia in the eye. **__**

**__**

      Though meeting her grandfather for one of their awkward visits was one of the last things she wanted to do, she did as she was told and made her way to the thrown room. 

      It had become almost a weekly thing. Her grandfather would summon her and they would discuss elven literature, the history of Middle Earth, and he would test her on the knowledge of the elven language. 

      Of course she knew that it was his way of trying to bond with her, but she dreaded each and every moment spent with him. It was the contempt she saw in his eyes. It was almost as if he were blaming her for something, but she didn't know what. She'd never done anything cruel or inappropriate. Or if she had, she'd been unaware of it. 

      So nudging those thoughts to the side, she would go to the thrown room and she would sit with her grandfather. Not allowing him to see how much his lack of affection towards her truly bothered Julia's mind. She longed to see the same look of love and caring in his eyes that she saw in Galadriel's every time she spoke with her. 

      As she reached the large room, she found her grandfather standing against the railing staring out into the dimmed forest. 

      "Grandfather, you wished to see me?" She spoke softly and pronounced her words very carefully as he was impatient about her usual way of speaking. 

      "I did. Come, there is something we must discuss."  He motioned with his hand for her to sit down on the bench next to him. 

      With her brow furrowed, she did as she was asked. "Is something wrong?" 

      He met her eyes and the same look of detachment he always gave her. "We shall be entertaining visitors on this night and it would be in your best interest not to attend the nights festivities." 

      "Why? Have I done something offensive to you or anyone else here?" 

      He shook his head in dismissal of her words. "It is my wish that you remain hidden from their eyes. I will not handle their questioning stares at your presence." 

       "I don't understand, Grandfather. Why should I not meet and greet our guests as well?"  Her eyes held her confusion and she struggled not to jump to conclusions about his reasoning. 

      "Because I request it to be so." His voice rose slightly and his eyes flashed a quick anger, making it known that she was on dangerous ground.  "Do not question me further. Just do as I say. Stay in your quarters until our guests depart. I do not want you near them." 

       Giving up her fight of not wanting to be hasty in her judgment, she finally felt she understood in that moment what he was saying without using words. He was ashamed of her and didn't want to explain her presence in his forest. He would rather accept perfect strangers into his home and welcome them with open arms than accept his own granddaughter. His own blood. 

      Her eyes glistened in a brief moment of weakness, but she soon willed the tears away and ceased the trembling of her lips. "If you wish it so, I will remain out of their sight." She stood and proudly walked away from him, only stopping at the foot of the stairs and turning to look at him once more. He had already turned away as if forgetting she had even been there. 

      With an inaudible sigh, she left the room. She needed fresh air and time to be alone with her thoughts. Time to get her fluctuating emotions under control. There would be time to cry over her aching heart, but now was not that time. Julia had to maintain the dignified qualities of a granddaughter of two of the most powerful Elves in Middle Earth. 

      She made it quickly to the ground and walked without a particular destination in mind. She only wished to find a little bit of peace. A little bit of strength to get her through the rest of the day. 

      The time passed slowly for her and her thoughts constantly remained on her Grandfather, though she tried her best to let it go. It was now near dark and she knew it wouldn't be long before their guests would arrive. If she was to make it back to her room, she would need to leave soon, but she couldn't tear herself away from the spot where she now stood. 

      Julia could see the horizon and the evening sun was beginning its descent. It's brightness causing the sky to turn those vibrant colors of pink and red she loved so very much. She watched almost in mourning of another day passing. A day, which, could almost seem like a waste of precious time to any mortal being. For her it was something to regret. Not because there would not be many days ahead, because for her there would be, but she still hated the thought of ending the day in such a way.

      She could think of only one way to sooth her mind. The music she had forsaken since arriving in Middle Earth was now her saving grace. She needed it's healing power and she could have sighed in pleasure as the words came to mind and she began to sing. 

_Suddenly before my eyes  
Hues of indigo arise  
With them how my spirit sighs  
Paint the sky with stars _

_Only night will ever know  
Why the heavens never show  
All the dreams there are to know  
Paint the sky with stars_

_Who has paced the midnight sky?  
So a spirit has to fly  
As the heavens seem so far  
Now who will paint the midnight star?_

_Night has brought to those who sleep  
Only dreams they cannot keep  
I have legends in the deep  
Paint the sky with stars _

Who has paced the midnight sky?  
So a spirit has to fly  
As the heavens seem so far  
Now who will paint the midnight star?

_Place a name upon the night  
One to set your heart alight  
And to make the darkness bright  
Paint the sky with stars._

**Paint the sky-**  **By** **Enya**

       Her song traveled through out Lothlorien, elves all over the great city in the trees stopped what they were doing and listened to her hypnotic voice. But, even more so, the group of eight that was being escorted to the lady of the woods stopped in their tracks and listened. 

      "Who is that? Is it her?" The visiting elf asked his eyes searched high up in the trees as if hoping to catch a glimpse of the voice's owner. 

      Haldir smiled and shook his head. "No, Legolas. The voice you hear belongs to someone entirely different, but she is no less enthralling than her grandmother." 

      "Her grandmother?" Aragorn repeated with a frown. "Are we to believe she is the grandchild of the Lord and Lady of the wood?" 

      "You may believe whatever you wish." 

      Aragorn was not satisfied with the answer, but chose to leave it for the moment as they continued on, drawing closer and closer to that evening's destination. He dreaded giving Lady Galadriel the news of Gandalf's death, but it could not be helped. Perhaps she would know what they should do now that he was gone. 

       Legolas' mind was in an entirely different place, however. He was still thinking about the voice they had just heard. He wondered if anyone else in the group had noticed how much pain was laced in with it's lyrics.  He did. Whoever the female elf was singing that song, she was mourning something that was missing in her life. Every word sung was filled with the purest emotion that he had ever heard. 

      "Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked, seeing the look of trouble in his friend's face. 

       "It is nothing. I just can not stop thinking about the song." He sighed and gave his head a quick shake. "It is of no matter. Let us hurry on with our journey." He said, quickening his pace. And leaving Aragorn with a single lingering thought in his mind. Perhaps she was just as enthralling as her grandmother as to have spellbound an elf such as Legolas.  It was definitely going to be an interesting night.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of Tolkien's original characters, though I truly wish I did. The only character I own is Julia. 

**Author's notes: **Um…are you guys still reading? Just wondering because if you are I would really LOVE some feedback. I'm still going to write the story, but I'd like to know what you guys think. So please, take a minute and review what you read *smiles*. Thank you for your time and consideration. Now on with the show.

GeneticallyElvenGryffindor- I'm glad somebody's still reading. Music is one of the only things I feel passionate about so of course I would put it in my story.

Chapter 4 

      Julia eventually made it into her elegantly decorated room where she was, on most occasions, surrounded by numerous varieties of fragrant flowers at all times. At the moment, however, her room replicated her mood. The flowers drooped and their normal sweet smell was now bland and uninteresting. They felt her mood and adjusted to it accordingly. 

      She now sat stiffly on her bed looking across the room at nothing in particular. She had heard the visitors arrive and had hid behind a tree as they walked past her. Though she was supposed to have been tucked away safely in her room, Julia was quite confident that she had remained completely out of their sight. That would please her grandfather, surely. 

      She lay back on the bed and curled up into a ball. Of course it was childish to act in such a manner, curling up on her bed in a pout, but she didn't rightly care at the moment. She felt as if she'd lost sight of herself. Dwelling so deeply upon the opinion of an elf she'd never bothered to care about before. There was no answer to the questions running through her already laden mind. 

      Was this why she had returned to Middle Earth? To be a thorn in her grandfather's side? If that was her purpose then why had Gandalf brought her here? What could be his reasoning to bringing such utter discomfort to all who were involved? And why did she feel so alone? 

      Her grandmother loved her that was true, but she didn't need Julia to be there.  Haldir of course doted upon her and showed in his actions as well as words how deeply he cared, but he had other loves and other responsibilities. 

      Even in her mind the thoughts sounded ridiculous. She was loved by a good number of people and still she was not satisfied because of a few hurtful looks and a lack of words from her grandfather.  Why did she have such a need for his approval?  

      Her eyes began to burn as she finally allowed her tears their freedom, giving them reign to let out her emotions. She was alone in the room and there was no one to see her moment of weakness. Her breaths came in shallow gasps between her sobs and she knew it was quickly growing from a quick cry into a full-blown emotional release. 

      She glanced down at her hands and saw them shaking vigorously in front of her. It was beginning to seem more and more absurd that she would let her grandfather's lack of affection for her affect her this deeply. This current behavior definitely wouldn't do. She had to regain her composure while she still had the strength to do so. 

      Julia took several deep, calming breaths, willing her heart to slow and her tears to dry. It was a difficult thing to be sure. She'd almost gone too far and lost complete control. That would have been disastrous, especially since that hadn't happened since she was a young girl. 

      It seemed as if this land brought out a lot of her childhood imperfections. Maybe it was all in her head, but it seemed as if she hadn't been truly affected by her emotions in a long time. Not since the last time she'd been in Middle Earth. Back when she was only a visitor and not one of its permanent residents. 

      She probably would have continued to sit there contemplating her reasons for losing control for a brief time, but was interrupted by her grandmother's voice speaking in her head. 

      "_Julia, come and greet our guests."_

Julia frowned and shook her head_. "I can't. Grandfather asked me not to," _she said effortlessly using her mind to respond. 

_      "He asked you not to?" _That was news to Galadriel. She made a point not to search her husband's thoughts, but at those words she couldn't help but wish that she had. She waved that thought to the side_. "I'm asking you to come. Leave your grandfather to me." _

      Julia swallowed nervously at her grandmother's request, but knew that she could never decline anything Galadriel asked of her._ "Alright. I'll be there in a short time." _

She quickly glanced into the mirror and gave out a soft sound of horror at her disheveled look. "I look like I've been tussling with a band of orcs." She said aloud even though the room was empty, say for her. 

      Julia immediately went to work brushing out her tangled hair and braiding it, before changing her clothes into something more feminine, more dignified. She wanted to look the elven part for her guest and do everything in her power not to shame her grandfather. He wouldn't like the fact that she was disobeying his orders anyway, but she would make sure not to cause him any more distress. 

      When she reached the thrown room it was at a different angle than she had entered upon her first arrival. This time she was at the top, still hidden around a corner and yet she could see the guests standing before her grandparents. 

      Two men with their shoulders squared proudly, yet one, the one currently speaking with her grandmother, held a certain submissiveness that not many men had. There were also four small people, mere children in appearance, but she knew them to be hobbits. Another short one came into view, but he was taller than the hobbits-a dwarf, she thought with glee. She'd never met a dwarf before and there one stood just waiting for her to introduce herself. 

      She was about to make her entrance when her eyes settled on one last person, an elf. He had almost the look of a Lorien elf and yet she could tell that he was not. His well-defined facial features were too fine in appearance. He was one of the most beautiful male elves she'd ever seen and that fact was shocking to her as she had come across many elves and none of them seemed to measure up to him. 

      It was words that ripped her thoughts away from the elf and drew them to her grandparents once more. 

      "Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell." Celeborn spoke slowly and with great dignity. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." 

      She took a step closer and noticed the saddened looks on the visitor's faces. A sudden fear gnawed at her gut, but it was her grandmother's words that seemed to knock the wind from her already weakened body. 

      "He has fallen into shadow." 

      She gasped and it must have been louder than she'd meant it to be because all eyes were on her in that moment.  Her eyes were widened with shock and her mouth struggled to complete the words screaming in her mind. 

      "Julia, child…" Galadriel's eyes softened when she saw her granddaughter staring in her direction, yet it was obvious that she wasn't truly seeing any one person at that moment. 

        "Wha…What happened to Gandalf?" She hated the quiver in her voice, yet could do nothing to stop it. For her the shock was still too fresh. 

      The elf stepped forward giving her a sympathetic look. "He fell, while defending us against a balrog." 

      Julia's eyes met his and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "An ancient foe…one that he knew was coming." He had always known that he would have to face something more powerful than anything he'd met before and he knew that there was a good chance he wouldn't walk away. 

      "Julia, you were told to wait in your room." Celeborn's voice spoke, it caught her attention immediately and she swallowed nervously at his gaze. 

      "I told her to come. She needed to hear what our guests had to say."  Though he remained silent, his eyes told of his displeasure at her disobedience. 

      Julia slowly made her way further into the room giving the fellowship their first true vision of her.  She was quite exquisite and it was easy to understand why her voice had been so captivating, now that they saw her face to face. She looked nothing like Galadriel or Celeborn with her raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. Yet, her disposition was meek and mild, just like her grandmother, but that was the only thing they could see that she had in comparison to Lady Galadriel. 

     "I…I'm sorry to interrupt." She said once she found the words that seemed to be stuck in her throat.  She took a deep breath and looked at the fellowship giving them a soft smile. "Welcome to Lothlorien. Even if you bring tidings of ill news." And a shadow that still clung to everything around them, she could feel it's presence even stronger than before, but waved off her feeling of unease as she brought her attention back to their guests. 

      The small hobbits bowed before her. "Thank you, my lady." The one known as Frodo spoke. "I wish it could have been under better circumstances that we should first meet." 

       Her smile faltered just a bit, but she remained well composed. "As do I, Master Frodo. But, we can still make do with this visit." 

      Galadriel stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her granddaughters arm. She didn't need to look into Julia's mind to see the utter torment she was in after hearing the news of Gandalf's outcome, but she could tell that the rest of the fellowship, minus one, didn't think anything of it. 

      She had more that needed to be said. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray, but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all…yet, hope still remains while the company is true." Her words spoke to the heart  of all standing before her.  "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, you are weary with sorrow and much toil. 

      Julia will show you where you can rest comfortably for the rest of the evening. Do not fear, for within the walls of Lothlorien you will not be reached by any outside forces." She turned to Julia and gave her a knowing look and a smile that seemed to give Julia an extra ounce of strength. 

      She stepped down the stairs and found herself in front of their small group. She could feel the nerves building in her stomach, but gave them a smile and motioned for them to follow her. "You're very lucky, my grandmother is giving you one of the most beautiful dwelling spots in the entire forest." She said, as they started to walk behind her. "It was one of my favorite places as a child." 

      Haldir stood to the side and she gave him a soft nod of acknowledgement, which he returned. It would have been improper for him to speak to her and she realized it, so his silence was completely understood. 

      "You are Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's granddaughter?" Aragorn spoke as he was nearest to her. 

      She met his eyes briefly and recognized the look of curiosity in them. "Yes." 

      "With all do respect my lady, as I was aware of only one daughter that belonged to the Lord and Lady, and she was the wife of Lord Elrond." 

        She stopped her walking and turned to him with a slight frown upon her face. "You're Lord Aragorn, Son of Arathorn are you not?" 

        She could see the unease come upon him at the mention of his title. "I am." 

        She smiled. "Then you are the mortal who has stolen my cousin's heart. I can already see what Arwen sees in you." Knowing she was just dodging the answer she knew she had to tell him something. "All will be revealed in due time, Lord Aragorn,  when my grandmother wishes it so." She said before resuming her walking.  

      Legolas walked towards the back of the fellowship with Gimli at his side. "You have look of concern, Master elf. Is it the she-elf that's troubling you?" 

      Legolas hadn't realized he'd been watching her so closely until Gimli spoke. "No, she does not trouble me, but I can't help wondering why her heart is in such torment. It was her voice we heard upon our arrival and now that I see her, there is a concern growing in my mind. Yet, I know not its reason." 

      Julia turned her head at his words and lifted her eyebrow. "Do not trouble yourself with worry for me. For you have quite enough troubles of your own, without the weight of my burdens." 

       Legolas bowed his head. "I apologize, milady. I meant no offense. It was a mere observation." 

      "There is no apology necessary, Master elf." 

      "Please, call me Legolas." 

      Her eyes widened as she recognized his name, yet she kept walking forward. "It would not be proper for me to do so, your highness." 

      "Please, there is no need for such formality." If elves could blush, Legolas would be doing so. He hated it when his royal title was brought to light, especially amongst those he considered friends. Upon that fact he and Aragorn had much in common. 

      "As you wish, your highness." Julia replied, a slight grin on her face as she saw how flustered he became when she called him that. It was wrong of her to find pleasure in unsettling an elvish prince, but even she could find no fault in having a bit of fun every now and then. 

      He ignored her this time and remained silent for the rest of their walk, until they reached the place of their rest. His heart sang at the first sight of it. It held a simple beauty that seemed to cleanse the aura of his soul. He could understand Julia's attraction to it as a child. It held an innocent purity that was hardly ever found and he was going to take advantage of it. 

      Elves didn't require mass amounts of sleep, but it had been days since he'd allowed himself the luxury of resting. He looked about at his companions and noted their exhausted stances. They were all dead on their feet, but politely gave their thank-yous to Julia for showing them the way. 

      "It's my pleasure to do so. It's not often that we receive guests." 

      She watched Frodo walk across the green grass, his hand grasping something at his chest. He was bothered by something and it showed in his body language and facial expression. As he released the object in his hand, she understood why. 

      Julia let out a gasp and placed a hand to her chest at the sharp pain that seemed to be shooting through her entire body. 

      Legolas rushed to her side to find her now struggling to breathe. "My lady?" His hand grasped her shoulders, but her body was giving way so he pulled her close to his body and lowered her slowly to the ground. 

      His arms remained around her as the rest of the fellowship surrounded them, worried looks upon their tired faces. "What's wrong with her?" Pippin asked, frightened at the way her body seamed to be rejecting the very air that filled her lungs. 

      Frodo stepped closer and leaned down to get a better look, the ring hanging heavily on the chain. He watched as Julia opened her eyes and set her eyes on it, followed closely by a look of horror and a moan of pain. 

       She grasped Legolas' tunic and struggled to gather enough breathe to speak. "P…please, put…put it away." She managed before laying limp in the blonde elf's arms, though still conscious, her body lacked the strength to move. 

      Legolas looked up and the first thing he saw was Frodo and it dawned on him. "Frodo! The ring, put it inside your shirt." He spoke loudly, but it was out of fear not harshness. 

        Immediately Frodo did as he was told and they received an almost immediate reaction. Julia's breathing began to settle and she started to move her arms and struggled to sit up. 

      "Let me help you." Legolas' voice was soft as he placed his hand on her back, supporting her as she sat up. 

      A light redness was growing on her cheeks as recognition of what had just occurred began running through her mind. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment. 

      "I…I am so sorry. This…this shouldn't have happened." She managed before quickly pushing herself out of Legolas' reach and standing up shakily. She thought for a moment that her legs would give out, but thankfully they held her weight as she quickly ran from the group without another word. 

       "Julia!" Legolas called after her, but she did not turn back. 

       "What devilry was that? What happened to her?" Boromir asked as he and Aragorn stood behind Legolas and watched her retreating form. 

       "I don't know, but I will find out." Legolas replied watching until at last he saw her flash up the stairs and walk through a door. It was peculiar. Why did she have such a violent reaction to the ring? The others of course felt it's pull, but not one who had come in contact with the ring before had reacted in such a way. 

      He sighed as the questions kept coming and turned away to find the rest of his companions readying their sleeping spaces. He knew he must do the same, his body required it's needed rest. Perhaps when morning came he would have a chance to speak with Julia without the eyes of the fellowship watching over them. Maybe then he would find some answers to his questions. 

_Feedback! I want to know what you guys think! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: If you don't know by now then I'm disappointed in you. (I'm tired of writing these lol). If you read the first 4 chapters you know my disclaimer.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to be using a writer's artistic prerogative to change the layout of things a bit and allow the Fellowship to stay in Lothlorien for a few extra days. Also, some of you might wonder why, if Julia is an elf, that she still sleeps with her eyes closed. Easy, she lived most of her life on Regular Earth as a human so it's really just a habit for her to continue sleeping like that.

**GeneticallyElvenGryffindor**- Julia's journey is definitely going to be interesting, at least I think so anyway. 

**Ana**- I'm glad you like my story. I'm really trying to make this story different from most fan fictions. I was in the mood to write something different and this is what's made it's presence known in thoughts. 

**Jennifer Bloom**- That's my name too *giggles*. How long have you and my husband been married? lol seriously though, I'm glad you like what you've read so far. 

**Tourniquetangel**- It is isn't it. I have to say I really like the direction the story is taking and I myself am looking forward to the chapters coming up. 

**Funky**- Well, that's what I'm going to call you anyway. Thank you so much for bringing that to my attention. I do that so often it's quite embarrassing lol. 

**Starfire**- You think so, do you? Hmmm. That's an interesting thought. *shrugs* Who knows what's going to happen? I guess I do lol. 

**three amigas- **Thank you very, very much.I'm loving all of these positive reviews.****

Chapter 5 

      The morning came and sun shined down through the tops of the trees, it was an exceptional day filled with beauty and only a slight sense of shadow still remained. Through out the city, elves worked to keep it beautiful.  She-elves worked their magic in the kitchen creating a magnificent breakfast feast for their guests. It was not often that they received visitors of  such magnitude and it was the elven way to remain gracious hosts. 

      As her people worked, Lady Galadriel stood outside Julia's bedroom, her hand pressed slightly against the wood. She did not need the use her gift to feel the tension inside the room. For it was evident in the air that Julia was in a state of distress, distress induced by what Galadriel did not know for certain, but she suspected and her feelings were hardly ever wrong. 

      She knocked softly on the door and receiving no reply, caughtiously turned the doorknob and made her way inside. It was even worse than she had originally thought. Julia's room was dark and horribly dreary, her bed had not been slept in and the flowers, which, yesterday had been blooming, were dried and weathered. Galadriel frowned at the repugnant smell they were starting to give off. 

      "Julia?" She called, her voice echoing against the walls. It was almost as if she hadn't even dwelled in this room at all.  It worried her as she looked into that adjoining room and glanced out onto the balcony and found that Julia was nowhere around. It was then that she closed her eyes and organized her thoughts to seek out her missing granddaughter. 

      Within seconds she found her and a soft smile began to takes it's place upon her face. She was safe and in a remote area not often used by the other elves. A place where she felt the comfort of solitude engulfing her. 

      Galadriel reached a bit further and recognized the emotions radiating from her granddaughter were not just grief brought by the news of Gandalf's passing, no, there was also fear and terrible confusion. It hurt her heart to feel Julia's sadness and she was prepared to go and comfort her granddaughter if not for a sudden movement in her mind. 

      Her eyes opened and the smile returned to her face. Julia was not alone and there could be no greater companion for her in that moment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      The warmth of the sun and soft texture of the velvety grass beneath her is what Julia awoke to. The birds were chirping and she could hear the angelic singing of elvish songs drifting down to meet her ears. It was almost peaceful enough to make her forget the regretful events of the night before. Almost. 

     The second her eyes truly opened for the first time that morning she felt a sudden feeling of dread. She had made a complete and utter fool of herself in front of the fellowship. Her reaction to the ring had been violent and incredibly demeaning. They must think her to be a silly maiden for acting in such a strange way. 

      The reasoning behind that reaction was something that baffled her.  She had never felt pain like that. It had been excruciating and all consuming. Every muscle in her body had been racked with it and she'd had no control over herself. She didn't enjoy not having power over herself and having to lean on others to help her discomfort. She sighed as she thought of Prince Legolas. Her cheeks tinged with red and she felt the embarrassment returning as if she were still in that moment. 

      What must he think of her? She'd probably scared him away, ruining any chance of ever having any kind of friendship with him. Of course she hadn't even considered that, she thought to herself. He had more important people in his life and had no use for a silly young she-elf without the grace and other endearing qualities other elves were known for. 

      She sat up slowly and cursed her body when she still felt the same weakness in her muscles. It was better, but still there nonetheless. "Ugh…this is ridiculous. I must look like a complete moron." Julia spoke aloud as she struggled to stand. 

       "What makes you say that, my lady?" A voice spoke, causing Julia to freeze. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be standing behind her. 

        She turned and her eyes immediately met the smile of the Prince of Mirkwood himself. "Prince Legolas, Quel amrun (Good morning)." 

         He bowed his head. "Quel amrun." 

        She swallowed her embarrassment and smiled. "I trust you and your companions rested well last night?" 

      "We did." He walked over to her and leaned casually against the tree she had chosen to sleep beneath. He had watched her as she slept, her eyes closed instead of open like most elves, unwilling to move out of fear of waking her. He'd watched as she'd caught her first aware breath of the fresh morning air, and he didn't miss the look of mortification on her face, realizing she had probably been remembering the night before. 

      "I'm sure there is a great breakfast being prepared for you and your friends." She was glad that he couldn't read her mind at that moment. He made her nervous and she couldn't handle him thinking even more badly of her. "Would you like for me to show you where to dine?" 

      He shook his head. "That is not necessary, but I do appreciate your offer." Noticing the look of bafflement on her face her decided to explain his reasons for not attending breakfast. "I found myself in a patch of berries earlier in the morning and I'm afraid I ruined my appetite." 

      Julia felt her mouth water at the mention of berries; it had been so long since she'd tasted any of the fruit that grew in Lothlorien. "Berries. It's been so long since I tasted the sweetness of them." 

      He frowned. "But, you live here do you not? Surely you can have them at any time." 

      "You would think so wouldn't you?" She said with a shrug.

      A sudden inspiration hit him and he grinned. "Come with me." He said, holding out his hand to her. 

      She frowned and glanced down at his hand. "What?"

      He motioned with his outstretched hand for her to take it. "Come with me." 

      It surprised her how fast she gave in and slipped her hand effortlessly into his. "Where are we going?" 

      His eyebrow rose. "To find more berries of course." 

      She immediately stopped walking and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, failing terrible as his grip was quite strong. "Are you crazy? We can't just go off looking for berries. We're expected in the dining hall." 

      "You said you wanted berries." 

       "I do…I did…I have responsibilities. I can't just go off hunting for berries." 

      "Do not think of it as hunting for berries. Think of it as giving your guest a detailed tour of the city." He replied rationally, keeping a smile on his face as he tugged her arm and began pulling her behind him. 

      Julia knew she was going to regret the decision to go with him, but it would rude of her to refuse any one of her grandparent's guests. If Legolas wanted her to go with him to pick berries, then she would go with him to pick berries. If she enjoyed herself in the process then that would make things a bit easier. 

      Oh who was she fooling? For the first time since her arrival back in Middle Earth, Julia was excited about something. She was going off on an adventure in the forest with an elvish prince. So maybe it wasn't necessarily the kind of adventures Legolas had obviously lived through, but she would take what she could get. 

      It helped that he hadn't brought up her behavior the night before. It seemed as if he was doing everything in his power to make sure she felt comfortable in front of him. And while she definitely was nowhere near comfortable around him, she was feeling a bit less reserved in his presence and that was a large accomplishment for her. 

      "Are you always this spontaneous?" Julia asked as she struggled to keep up with Legolas, he had an extremely large stride and she had considerably shorter legs. 

      "Not always." His eyes held an amused gleam. "Come on now. Keep up." 

      She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace, noting the lack of soreness in her legs, but she ignored it and adjusted her speed yet again to keep up with him. They were almost at a run now and it wasn't as difficult as she thought it was going to be. She was amazed by the fact that even with the running, she wasn't even out of breath. The air smelled different at a run, it was more fresh and vivacious, almost as if it was alive. 

      It seemed like they had only been running a short time when Legolas suddenly stopped and she had to adjust her steps to keep from colliding with his back. "What's wrong?" 

      He turned to look at her and grinned, before motioning for her to look with the nod of his head. "Look." 

      She looked in the direction he pointed and let out a tiny squeal of glee. "Berries!" She felt a sudden burst of excitement rise up inside her as she quickly made her way to the first bush. As she grasped the first berry and placed it in her mouth, she closed her eyes in obvious bliss as it's flavor burst inside of her mouth and she licked the juice from her bottom lip. 

      Legolas hadn't missed the action, but scolded himself, as his eyes seemed to dwell on her lips. This wasn't why he had brought her here. He had wanted to distract her from the unpleasantries that haunted her mind.   
  


      As he looked at her now, he saw that his plan had worked. He cocked his head to one side and studied her thoroughly. She had an almost childlike demeanor as she greedily enjoyed the ripe fruit. It was refreshing for him; elves were not known to act in such ways. It gave him a feeling of hope and strength to think that she was exactly the reason why it was so important to preserve Middle Earth. Why it was so important to fight to regain peace. 

      Julia turned to face Legolas and noticed the thoughtful expression on his face. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

      He frowned and looked at her curiously. "I don't understand." 

      She could have kicked herself, but instead she sighed. "Sorry. I meant, what are you thinking?" 

      He wondered if perhaps he should keep his thoughts from her. She didn't need to be burdened with anything else, but he understood as he looked at her that his honesty would mean more to her than his attempt to protect her. 

      "I was thinking that you're like a breath of fresh air in these dark times. It helps me to understand what we're fighting to save." 

      She popped another berry into her mouth before taking a seat on the ground, her eyes keeping their focus on him. "Does it ever scare you? The thought that in every battle you chance not making it to the next?" 

      He took a seat in front of her and his arms draped limply over his knees. "I have no fear of death. I'm lived more life times than thirty mortal men and have seen much death and destruction. But, I always know that if I leave this life I will go on to the next." 

      She sighed and nodded her head. "I thought you would say as much." 

      He leaned forward a bit. "Why do you ask? Does the thought of death bother you?" 

      "I don't know. Maybe sometimes. But I haven't lived anywhere near as long as you have." 

      "How old are you, my lady." 

      She laughed and shook her head. "Uh uh. Never ask a lady her age. Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

      "Please, tell me." 

      She looked into his pleading eyes and cursed the affect they were having on her. "Legolas, is my age really important?" 

      He paid no heed to the fact that she had used his name without bothering to put the word "prince" before it, instead he nodded his head. "If for no other reason than to help me know you better, yes." 

      She eyed him closely and tried to decide what her best course of action was. In the end, it didn't really matter. He would know it if she lied. So, going out on a limb she told him the truth. "I am twenty-one years old." 

     He looked unsure as to whether or not she was serious, but when her face remained straight he frowned. "Twenty-one? How is that possible? There have not been any elflings in centuries." 

      She nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. It's difficult to explain and it would take way too long to tell you." She turned her head at the sound of a twig breaking not too far away, but seeing that there was no one there she continued. "Besides, I don't think my grandparents are quite ready to allow my story to be told." 

      "It must be a story of immense significance for them to keep the knowledge of your existence from most of the other Eldar." 

       "I know. I'm not quite sure I understand all if it, in fact I'm sure I don't." She gnawed on her bottom lip and frowned a bit as a sudden question came to mind. "Aragorn suspects I'm not who I say I am doesn't he?" 

      "I do not know my friends mind, but I do think it is more out of curiosity than disbelief that he questions your existence." 

      She found his words comforting and she smiled and was about to respond when she heard another sound. "Do you hear that?" 

      He turned his head and his eyes sharpened. "Someone is coming." No sooner had those words left his mouth that a figure stepped out from behind a tree. 

      Julia's eyes widened and she glanced briefly at Legolas before standing up and bowing her head in salutation. "Quel amrun. (Good morning), Haldir." 

      Haldir's eyes narrowed and his body language stiffened. "I've been sent to summon you. The Lord and Lady of the wood wish for your presence. I'm to take you to them immediately. Come." And without giving her another word he turned and began to walk. 

      "Haldir…"

      "We will talk later, Julia." His voice held the anger that reverberated inside of him and she had never heard him use that tone of voice with her before.  Without another word and without bothering to acknowledge Legolas, she immediately followed. 

      For a brief time Legolas stood in place, watching in confusion as she followed behind the watched of the woods. But, before long he followed, interested in seeing what would happen next. 

Well, that's it for another chapter of "Music of love". I just wanted to take a moment to think you guys for giving me your feedback. You have no idea how much I absolutely adore reading your thoughts on my story and it's interesting how inspiring your words can be. Just a few encouraging words and my artistic juices start flowing. Keep it up! 

      ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. The only character I own is Julia…at the moment. 

**Author's** **Note**- _I'm sorry this update was so tardy. First off I was without a compute for a couple of days and I couldn't get it finished in time and then when I actually had access to my computer Fanfiction wouldn't let me post anything *grumbles*. I hope you guys will forgive me, that you enjoy this chapter, and surprise me with a bunch of reviews. That would make me extremely happy *grins*_

**YeLLoSpRiNkOz**- I'm doing my best. I'm always writing on this story and when I'm not writing I'm thinking about it. 

**kurleyhawk2**- It's so cool being in the Author's seat. I always hated it when a lot of my favorite fan fiction author's left chapters off with a cliffhanger. Now I'm doing it. Mwahahaha! It's evil I know. I'll address Haldir's anger a bit later. 

**Jennifer** **Bloom**- I'm so glad you're still interested. I have to say so am I lol. But, it's my story so I could be biased. 

**lilyana Turner- **You're confused? Well that's not good. If you have any questions, as long as they don't give away the entire plot of the story lol, I would be glad to answer them. Just email me. ****

Chapter 6

      When they reached the dining room they found the table surprisingly empty, save for the seats occupied by the fellowship, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel. But, on the table sat plate upon overflowing plate of well-prepared elven foods. Even with their stomachs filled with berries, Legolas and Julia both found themselves tempted by the mouth-watering aroma's filling the room.

      "Julia, Legolas, how kind of you to join us in our feast. I trust you have not ruined your appetites?" Galadriel said, a small knowing grin upon her face. 

      Julia shook her head and stepped forward to take her seat next to her grandmother. "Even if we had I doubt we could turn away such alluring delicacies. It looks as if Ellessa and Duana have once more proved their superiority in the kitchen." 

      Legolas took his seat next to Gimli and ignored the curious look upon the dwarf's face.  Instead his focus remained on Julia and the sudden change in her demeanor. It was as if, because she was now in the company of her grandparents, she was a completely different person. 

      That puzzled him. In fact, he found himself puzzled quite often when he was in her presence. At that moment she was changing once more. He watched as Haldir sat in the seat next to her, Julia's shoulders stiffened and she refused to look in his direction. Haldir's mannerisms towards Julia were also strange, as it had been since he'd found them in the woods. 

      Legolas frowned at that thought. Maybe there was more to Haldir and Julia than met the eye. The subtle look they'd shared as Julia lead the Fellowship to their sleeping area, the anger in his eyes as he'd found he and Julia eating berries, and now, the scowl upon his face as he saw Julia keeping her distance from him. It made Legolas think that perhaps there was something between the two. Something that he'd infringed upon when taking Julia for a hunt for berries through the woods. 

      He didn't know why, but the idea of Julia and Haldir having a relationship left a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt a harsh nudge in his side, dragging him away from his thoughts. 

      "Pay attention, lad." Gimlia whispered motioning with his head towards the Lord and Lady. 

      Legolas' eyes immediately turned towards his hosts, who were currently looking at him expectantly. "Please forgive me, my thoughts wandered for a moment." 

      Galadriel smiled. "There is nothing to forgive. I merely asked if you were feeling well, for you have not touched your food." 

    He looked down at his plate and noted that fact that his entire plate still remained in tact. "I am well, my lady. I am afraid I may have ruined my appetite this morning in a grove of berries." 

      Her eyes lit and Galadriel chanced a glance at her granddaughter. "Perhaps that is the same reason why Julia has not touched her food as well." 

      Julia blushed and nodded her head. "It is. I am sorry grandmother, but it had been so long since I'd tasted their sweetness."  She could feel Haldir's gaze burning holes in to the back of her head, but she kept her sight on Galadriel. 

      Galdriel laughed and the sound of it was like the sweetest bells upon their ears. "You should have brought some to share with us." 

      Julia grinned. "Next time, I promise. I am sure Prince Legolas would not mind helping me find another bunch of berries." She said, turning her eyes for the first time since arriving in the dining hall, and meeting his. 

      He gave her a little side grin and nodded his head. "It would be my honor." 

      Celeborn's face held no emotion as his gaze moved to his granddaughter. "It is interesting to see how well my granddaughter has made her mark on one of the members of the fellowship, however, should we not bring such discussions to a halt and bring focus onto the issue at hand?" 

      Julia quickly received his reprimand and though it made her uncomfortable to do so, she remained quiet. She caught her grandmother's eyes and saw what looked like sympathy before Galadriel turned to look at the fellowship and began to speak. 

      "It is time for the fellowship to decide what path to take next." Her eyes settled on Aragorn. "You know what lies ahead it will be your decision to make." 

       "My lady, without Gandalf how are we to decide what our next choice of action must be? He did not share with me what to do if he was ever lost to the fellowship." 

      There was a nervous energy vibrating from the creatures surrounding the table. It was evident that they were scared, afraid of what the future would hold without their gray leader. 

       "Gandalf was our hope." Frodo spoke the words that remained only thoughts in the minds of his companions. "He fell saving our lives leaving us in complete confusion. Other than knowing to come to the trees of Lorien, we have no idea what to do without Gandalf." 

      Julia could see the pain in Frodo's eyes as he spoke of the old wizard and knew that his pain was a mirror of her own. She understood completely the feeling of loss and uncertainty of their future, for she had those thoughts and feelings as well. She was about to give him a few choice words of comfort when in their stead; she heard the words of her grandfather in her ears. 

      "The ending destination of the task at hand is still to destroy the ring of fire in the depths of Mordor. The path that you take is your decision." He saw their questioning looks and continued. "It is a regretful thing to lose such companion, however, Gandalf made his own decisions and while it is unfortunate that his life was lost, our attention must not waver from the end result of this quest. Many will fall along the way of this journey." 

      Julia felt something inside of her snap as she sat there and allowed his words to truly sink in. She felt a powerful rage building in her mind, it left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she was at her limit. It was one thing to be the subject of her grandfather's animosity, but to hear him speak of Gandalf in such a passive manner enraged her.  Julia knew she could handle his words if they were directed towards her, but Gandalf? No. She could not and would not stand for that. 

      "I am not believing what I'm hearing. Can you really be so viciously cold?" A shock filled silence followed her choice words, but she didn't give a care at that moment. "Can you truly forget the bond you held with Gandalf so quickly and chuck it up to the fact that he is one of the many who will be lost along the way?" 

      Haldir placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm quiet her down. "Julia…" 

    She jerked her arm away from his touch. "No!" She exclaimed loudly causing those in her company, including her grandparents to wince. "I will not remain silent anymore." Her hands slammed down on the table. "I have wracked my brain trying to understand why I mean so little to you. But that confusion is only a fraction of what I'm feeling right now."  

      Her eyes narrowed in on her grandfather's face and for once she held no fear of him in her mind. Her anger was over powering those, now weak in comparison, emotions. She was almost at her breaking point, the point of no return and she wasn't planning on stopping herself anytime soon. 

      "Gandalf was loyal to you. Never in my childhood did he say anything against you, nor would he allow me to do so. He did everything you ever asked of him, which includes taking care of the granddaughter you never wanted." 

      As her tirade continued those of the fellowship watched nervously, knowing it wasn't their place to be here, but unwilling to turn away and give the family the space they needed to work things out. 

      Legolas watched the anger continue to wash of Julia and felt his heart break for her. Her words were making things a lot clearer for him, though he wished that she did not have these troubles or that he could take care of them for her. But, as he remained focused on her form, he realized there was nothing he could do for her until she had gotten all of her frustrations out. 

      Aragorn stood up hesitantly causing Julia's attention to focus on him. "Perhaps we should leave you to this, we do not belong in this discussion." He suggested politely, much to the distress of the young hobbits, who found it somewhat entertaining to watch the scene play out. 

      Julia shook her head. "With all do respect, my Lord, that is nonsense. You have every right to be here. You need to know who you're dealing with." Her voice lowered to a civil tone as she answered Aragorn, but immediately her barriers went right back up when her eyes focused once more on Celeborn. 

      His eyes held anger, yet he held his temper in check as spoke. "They know who I am, child. Though it is clear to me that you seem to have forgotten." 

      Julia's jaw locked and she found the tears welling up in her eyes before she could stop them, but she quickly swallowed those tears and gave a jerky nod of her head, finding her voice again and cursing herself when it came out a bit shaky. 

      "I have always known who you are, Grandfather. It is you who have neglected to know who I am, not that you ever cared to find out." She took a deep breath and looked at him nothing, but contempt and hatred in her eyes, her voice now void of emotion. "You don't even care that I lost someone desperately close to me. Someone who helped to raise me when you refused." She saw her grandmother's frown appear instantaneously following her words, but she had one more thing to say. "Gandalf was more apart of my family, more of a grandfather to me, than you are or ever will be." 

      She stood up proudly and nodded respectfully towards the fellowship. "I apologize for interrupting your breakfast. If you'll excuse me." 

      A collective sigh was released as those surrounding the table watched her leave. As soon as the doors shut behind her, Legolas was out of his seat in an effort to follow. He hadn't made it very far when he felt a hand grasp his arm and turn him around forcibly. 

      "I think it would be best if you left her alone." 

      Legolas' eyes met Haldir's and he frowned. "She doesn't need to be alone. She needs someone to support her and out of the two of us, at this moment I'd say I'm the better choice." 

      "You don't know anything about Julia's wants or needs." Haldir's voice held a quite anger. 

      "Haldir, let him go to her." Galadriel said without even glancing in his direction and without question he listened, freeing Legolas' arm and allowing him to go after Julia. 

      "Well…that was interesting." Pippin said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He received a slap to the back of his head. 

      "Shut up, Pip!" Merry whispered harshly as they left the table and began to shuffle their way out of the dining hall, forgetting about the mornings events and going on with their hobbit lives. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      She wasted no time in making it to her favorite spot in the woods. The moment her bottom rested on the soft grass underneath her tree, the same tree she had woken up beneath that morning, she felt a growing sense of regret at her actions. She wasn't sorry for speaking her true feelings, but she was ashamed of the fact that she hadn't controlled herself enough to speak the words rationally and with less yelling. 

      It had all seemed so right at the time, but now thinking back on it, it had been a mistake. She shouldn't have said any of those things in front of her grandmother or anyone else who had been at the table, excluding her grandfather. The words she had spoken were correct, she had no doubt about that, but she should have waited until they were alone and without an audience. 

      Her eyes burned with the need to cry, but she ignored it and folded her arms across her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree, concentrating on taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. 

      "I thought I might find you here." 

      Julia almost let out a groan at the sound of Legolas' voice as her face felt flush with embarrassment. 

      "This probably isn't the best time to talk to me." Her lip quivered uncontrollably and she swallowed. "I'm a mess." 

      He didn't listen to her mild efforts to remain alone; instead, he took his seat in front of her, scooting close until their knees touched. 

      "Yes, you are, but it is to be expected. It has been a busy morning." His hand reached up and in a slow comforting motion, he moved her hair to the side and cupped her face. "Are you alright?" 

      She looked into his eyes and saw true concern in them. Julia also saw something that she did not expect. In his deep blue orbs she saw that he cared. He actually cared about her and was trying his best to comfort her. The sudden revelation brought her emotions back to the surface and she found herself facing the tears once again. This time she let them come. 

      "Not really." Her voice shook badly as she placed her hands over her faced and began to sob softly. 

      Legolas didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms, where she immediately wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his chest, allowing him to comfort her. It was a big step on Julia's part. Under normal circumstances she would never have allowed anyone to see her in such a way, but it was different with Legolas. He made her feel like it was all right to be who she was. She didn't have to act any certain way to please him. 

       It as nice to actually lean on someone for a change. To allow that person to peel away some of the burdens of her heart and give her room to breathe. She let out a brief sigh as his arms tightened around her and she found herself unwilling to move from his arms.  

      "Why are you doing this?" Her words came out as more of a whisper, but he heard her clearly. 

      "Because you need me to." 

      And it was that simple. He held her in his arms, she rested her head against his chest, and there they remained for the rest of the afternoon. Forgetting for the time being that anything had happened that morning and just allowing themselves the peaceful calm that they brought out of each other.

_There we have it everyone. Another chapter done. Feedback please! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. I don't own any of the characters except for Julia. 

**_Author's Note_**_: First off. I'm not quitting this story because I have WAY too much stuff planned for it; however, I am going to have to start updating only once maybe twice a week. I'm in the process of recording an independent CD with my band and it's taking up a lot of me time. So, the updates might be a bit further apart, but they will be posted eventually. Remember, reviews give inspiration and I might be inspired to write faster if you guys give me the feedback lol. _

**Austin B- **Hmmm…should I be worried? You look like your thinking pretty hard lol. I'm glad you find my story interesting. 

**Ana**- I just appreciate you taking the time to reply at all. I know how it is to be pressed for time. I am so glad you like that way I'm writing Legolas. I like him too. 

**Kelly- **Coming right up *grins*

**Katie**- Wonderful! I hope you continue to read and tell me what you think. 

**Ashley-** Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm trying my best to put into words what I see in my mind, I think so far I've accomplished that. As far as using enya in my stories…I've been a huge fan of hers since I was a little girl and I thinks she's part elf lol. Her voice is just so melodious and pleasant to the ear.  Oh! And yes, Julia is an immortal when she's in Middle Earth. 

**Chapter** **7**

      If the creatures of the woods could talk—and good number of elves believed it to be so-- whether it be a tree or plant, animal or bird, there would be no words to accurately describe the scene before them. Never had a picture been painted more perfectly, or single moment more flawlessly captured in time. The two beings lying together, engulfed in an innocent embrace, lay comfortable on a cushioned bed of grass at the foot of one of the mightiest trees in the forest. 

      Legolas and Julia had spent the entire afternoon in that same spot, only moving to adjust their placement and ensure their comfort. His arms had never once loosened their hold, and she hadn't wanted them to. In fact, she seemed to snuggle further into his chest, her ear resting just above his heart, allowing her to relax at the constant repetitive rhythm brought with each beat. 

      She was asleep and had been for a good while, but Legolas remained awake, his head resting against the base of the tree. His eyes looked up at the clear blue sky and he watched each cloud pass them by. He sighed softly at how relaxed he felt and relished the fact that for the moment he had need to think of nothing, but Julia and that brought a swift calm upon his soul. 

      It had been a long grueling journey he had partook upon when joining the fellowship and he knew that soon, they would be continuing on and moments like this would be rare if not impossible until the war was over. 

   His focus shifted from his thoughts and the clouds above, to the beautiful elven maiden lying against him. A frown was forming on her forehead and a soft whimper made it's way out of her lips. She was dreaming, and by the look and sound of things, the dream was not a pleasant one. 

_      Darkness. Never-ending darkness surrounded her at every side, the only light to be seen was a single, all-seeing eye. It's sight set on her. Her breathing quickened and she struggled to take in the ash filled air.  Where was this dreadful place and why was she here? _

_      A rumble began, softly at first, but growing louder and more intense as time passed. It's sound seemed to be coming from all directions and she glared around in vain trying to find it's source. It was almost as if there were numerous voices yelling, each one something different, and in a language she had never once heard uttered before. _

_      The darkness around her seemed to be changing, she could now make out the physical shapes of numerous creatures fighting in a vicious battle against an unknown enemy. Julia squinted her eyes searching for come clarity. Yes, they were fighting against something, though their foes remained invisible to her eyes. _

_      Sparks flew as the cold dark metal of an orc's blade, for a strange breed of orc she recognized them to be, met the unseen blade of it's opponent. It was the same scene playing out around her no matter where she looked, as the lidless eye watched her reactions to the ongoing battle going on around her._

_      It was then that she heard it speak, the eyes voice raspy and full of an unquestionable authority. "Bring her to me." _

_    She felt the grimy hands of two orc's grab her arms firmly, proceeding to drag her across the battle field. A loud scream pierced the air and she was surprised to find that from her mouth it had flowed as she pulled and tugged with all of her might to release herself from their evil grasp. _

_      The more she struggled to free herself, the tighter their grips became. Their hands like vices, slowly tightening more and more until she lost all function in her arms. They were like a dead weight and though she could not use them, she could feel the pain radiating from them. _

_      When finally she felt as if the pain was too great, she was released from their hold and found herself falling to the ground, her body hitting dirt and rock, she could feel her hands and knees beginning to bleed after making contact with the rough texture. _

_      Her eyes lifted from the ground and the throbbing in her hands was soon forgotten when she saw two, ironclad feet standing before her, their owner yet unseen. It was fear that kept her from inclining her head further, but after a brief period of time she found her curiosity weighing more heavily on her mind than her fears. _

_      Julia's eyes began to travel up the body before her, so far they met nothing, but metal. She noticed that along with the body armor, a long black cap surrounded the figure.  The chest and shoulders of the being seemed to mold against its body, she caught sight of a glimmer of gold and her ascension up the body paused, the look of curiosity immediately being replaced with one of horror. _

_     "No…"Her eyes widened as she felt the pull in her chest, it was as if someone had reached inside of her body, grabbed her heart and squeezed it, hard. "Please, I have to get away." She yelled as she felt the orcs hands lifting her and pushing her even further towards the being in front of her, and closer to the ring. It was only then that she looked into his face. Her mouth slackened and a scream of terror ripped from her throat. _

      Legolas shot up off the ground, releasing Julia just long enough to pull her straight into his lap. She was beginning to shack and quiver now, her whimpers and moan audibly growing louder.  

      "Julia." He called softly, but to no avail, she remained unresponsive. "Julia." He was startled when, instead of responding to his call, she let out a horrific scream. It was then that he pulled her from his body, shaking her roughly and calling her name once more. He stopped as soon as he saw the quick flutter of her eyelids, a first sign that she finally waking. 

      Julia opened her eyes and blinked rapidly in an effort to adjust to the brightness of the sunlight, once focused, her eyes landed on a very concerned elf and she felt sudden urge of relief as she recognized Legolas. Her arms shot out and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

       "Legolas!" Her voice was thick with emotion as she held him refusing to let go. 

      Legolas was bewildered at her actions. The dream had truly spooked her and she was now holding him so tight that it was hard for him to draw a full breath. "Julia…" He spoke softly, gently prying her arms apart and pulling her away just far enough to look into her desperate eyes. "…it was only a dream." His hand cupped her face and she leaned into it without a thought, her eyes closing and taking the reassurance she felt at his tender touch. 

      "It was horrible, Legolas."

      As her eyes remained closed, Legolas caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw his friends and Haldir approaching, worried looks upon their faces. With his free hand he motioned for them to stop, which they did, though Haldir frowned when he saw Julia leaning into Legolas' hand. 

      He only had to motion with his head and his friends realized they were not needed, though Aragorn had to forcefully pull Haldir away from the scene. 

      "Would you like to tell me what happened?" 

      "No." She replied with a quick shack of her head. "I just really want you to hold me." 

      He immediately pulled her into his body. She fit perfectly there and neither dared to question the bond they both knew connected them. It had been established quickly and now it was impossible to break. 

        Legolas could feel her body beginning to lose it's tension and that pleased him. "It is getting late, Julia. Your grandmother will worry if we do not go back soon. I am sure dinner will soon be served." 

       She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I am not going to take my dinner at the table tonight. I couldn't bear being in my grandfather's company tonight. Not after what happened with us and certainly not after that dream." She said and this time it was her hand cupping _his_ face. "But, do not let me hold you here. Go if you need too." 

      He wouldn't have moved from that spot even if he wanted to, her touch was paralyzing. "I will not leave you." 

      She smiled softly, her eyes never breaking gaze with his. "I didn't think you would." Her eyes lowered and she glanced at his lips. They looked so inviting. All she would have to do is lean forward a couple of inches and she could experience their touch.

      "Julia…" Legolas started, swallowing nervously as he read on her face what she was thinking. 

      She met his eyes once more. "Just once." She whispered, carefully leaning in and tentatively touching her delicate lips to his. It was an experimental touch and one that she was already starting to deepen. 

       Legolas' mind whirled as he fought to form rational thoughts. They shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't thinking clearly. By the valor her lips tasted exquisite. These were only a few of the thoughts he was struggling to organize. 

      Thought his heart was telling him to allow the kiss to continue, his mind knew better and though he fought to make the right choice, in the end he pulled away. 

      "Julia, we cannot do this." He said, taking several deep breaths to slow his heart. 

      She frowned and licked her lips. "What? Why not?" 

      Legolas didn't quite no how to answer. "You have had a difficult time. I am afraid you do not know what you're doing. I do not want you to embark upon something only to feel regret later and I don't want you to think ill of me after you've had time to think things through." 

      Her eyes widened when she realized what he was saying, or what she thought he was saying. He was trying to tell her he wasn't interested. "I see." She felt her heart drop. "I'm sorry. I guess I misunderstood the situation. It won't happen again." She said softly, her embarrassment evident by the swift color to her cheeks. 

     Legolas looked at her in amusement. Now she really was misunderstanding the situation and his words. "Julia…" He started, only to be interrupted by her nervous rambling. 

      "I must have gotten caught up in the moment." She was completely mortified. She had taken his kindness and generosity as a sign that he felt something more for her. Why had she made such a fool of herself—again—for what seemed like the millionth time. 

      "Julia…"Legolas began again, only to be shut down. 

      "I…I should be going in. You were right, my grandmother will be looking for me. I'll go find her before dinner is served." She stood up and brushed off her dress. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." 

      "Julia…" He tried one more time, but it was of no use as he watched her turn away from him and walk quickly away. The sight of her leaving immediately brought him to his feet as he swiftly followed after, catching up to her with only a few of his long strides. 

      He caught her by the arm and turned her around to face him. "Julia…" This time it was not her words that stopped him from speaking, but the glistening tears sliding gracefully down her cheeks. 

      "Please, Legolas, I've had enough embarrassment for one day. Please let me go." Her eyes pleaded with his. 

      "No," He immediately responded. 

      "No? What do you mean no? Let go of my arm, Legolas." 

      "No." Instead of releasing her arm, he instead used his grasp to pull her closer to his body, it was only when she hissed in pain that he stopped. "What is wrong?" He said, relinquishing his hold and giving her a worried frown. 

      Her hand traveled to her arm as she pulled up its sleeve to glance at the large bruises surrounding her arm. She sucked in a breath at the sight of them and Legolas stepped forward quickly to get a better look. 

      "My grip was not that tight. How did I cause such marks on you?" 

      She saw the guilty look on his face and shook her head, for a moment forgetting her previous embarrassment. "It wasn't you, Legolas. It…it was the dream." 

      "The dream? The actions in your dream have manifested themselves even though you are awake." He frowned when he noticed the shape of her bruises. Whatever had grabbed her, it's fingers had been quite long and rough. When she made a small squeak his gaze shifted from her arms to her hands as she held them out to him. They were bleeding and there were obvious signs of gravel and dirt imbedded in the cuts. "Julia, how is this happening?"

      She watched as he held her hands in his, examining them closely. "I don't know, but I think it would be a good idea for us to find my grandmother. She's the only one who might have the answers." Her breath was shaky as tried to ignore the feelings his touch awakened in her. "Will…will you come with me?" 

       He met her eyes and smiled softly. "You have no need to ask." Without another word they turned and began their search for Galadriel, neither speaking of the concerns growing in their mind, but remaining silent, each afraid to worry the other. They bother understood that whatever was happening to Julia, it was dangerous and they had to figure things out before she was hurt even worse.   

**_Feedback please! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…I only own Julia. **

****

**_Author's Note: _**_Good grief it's taken me a long time to get this chapter out. I am so sorry for that. I just had the hardest time getting it the way I wanted it. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I decided to go ahead and post it. Man I am really not happy with this chapter lol. _

****

_Thanks to all of you for the great feedback. I really, really appreciate the fact that each and every one of you have taken the time to give your responses to my story. I have written fan fiction for years and I've never felt as strong of a connection to a story as I have with "Music of Love". I think maybe it has something to do with the fact that I absolutely adore every single one of the characters. Anyway, thanks you guys and please…keep it up._

**CJ** - ::blushes:: I'm so happy you approve. I love all of these positive responses! 

**Jennifer Bloom**- Oh I intend to continue my dear. I don't think it would be possible for me to stop…even if I wanted to. 

**Sam**- I'm so glad you and your friends like my story. It makes me feel good to know that you liked it enough to share it with them. 

**Ridea, who is too lazy and evil to sign in**- Well…at least you weren't too lazy to reply lol. So, thank you for that. 

**Myri78**- You'll find out what happens soon enough hehehe…just keep on reading. 

**Katie**- I seriously think I'm getting spoiled by all of these reviews. Don't stop! Keep spoiling me lol. 

**ElvenStar5**- Well, now…if that isn't inspiration I don't know what is. When do I get Legolas and how long can I play with him? ::giggles::

**Francine**- I agree with you about the whole more romance thing. I just don't want to rush into it. I want it to be believable. But, trust me…there will be romance. 

**Trapped in  icy flame**- Thank you very much. We're working really hard on it and I can't wait until it's finished…I would really love to have more time to concentrate on my writing. 

Chapter 8 

       They had only been walking for a few moments and Legolas hadn't taken his eyes off of Julia for a second. She was weakening. The dream's materializations in this reality were taking their toll on her, not just physically, but mentally as well. To any one else her suffering might not be as apparent, but Legolas could see with the slight shuffling of her feet and the deeper breaths she was taking that it was affecting her more than she wanted him to know. 

      "Julia, stop." He said softly, taking her hand and giving it a slight tug. "You can't go on like this. We have no way of knowing where in the city your grandmother is and I won't watch you struggle with each step." 

      Julia sighed. "I'm alright. Just a little tired." She tightened her fingers around his hand and nodded her head. "Don't worry about me. If we can just get to my grandmother I'll be fine." 

      "It would be impossible for me not to worry. You didn't see the look upon your face or the way your body was reacting to the dream." She was so stubborn about showing her weaknesses. If there was one thing he had learned since first meeting her, it was that. "Why do you fight so hard to maintain this façade that you aren't affected by what is happening? You are hurting Julia and I'm not just talking about your hands and arms." 

      Her shoulders straightened and she felt her temper flare. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Legolas. I am alright." She turned as if to walk away from him, but his hand held firm and she was unable to escape his grasp. Forcing her gaze to narrow on his, she was surprised at his sudden forcefulness. 

      "You are not alright! Do you think I'm blind? That I can't see with my own eyes that there is fear in your eyes? You don't have to go through this alone." He moved forwards and cupped his hand against her cheek. "Do you not understand the connection we have after so short a time? I can see your strengths as well as your weakness. Why won't you just let go and allow me to truly help you?" 

      Though her first reaction had been to argue, she couldn't help, but smile at his sudden outburst of emotion. It had seemingly come out of nowhere and she was thankful for it. 

      Her eyes softened on his. "Lle Tela? (Are you finished?)" Legolas frowned as she reached her hands up and pulled face his closer to hers until their foreheads rested together.  "Uma dela, Legolas. (Don't worry, Legolas). Everything is going to be fine." She smiled and pulled back just enough for him to see the pure emotion in her eyes. 

      "Mani naa lle umien? (What are you doing?)" He asked. 

       "I'm allowing you to help me." She remained still and calm while inside she was a bundle of nerves. He'd made a huge step and showed that he did care about her, but were his feelings to the same extent as hers? "You are right, we need to know where to find my grandmother. I can do that, but I need your help. I…I need your strength. Help me?" 

      As if he would refuse her anything, he just nodded his head in affirmation. "Take what you need." 

      She took his free hand and pulled it up to her chest, near her heart, closing her eyes in concentration. His strength was vigorous and was like a breath of fresh air after being nearly suffocated by her thoughts and dreams. He was filled with power and it surged into her body and mind, recharging her weakened condition. To him, it was a mere tingling sensation, but he watched in fascination as her shoulders straightened and it was obvious that his strength was helping her. 

      _"Grandmother." _ Her inner voice called out from the emptiness in her mind, her head began to drift backwards, but Legolas' hand kept it upright. She could already feel Galadriel's presence and knew that her grandmother had heard her. That she was already near. _"I need you." _

     The response was immediate_. "Do not move from that spot. I shall be with you within moments and I won't be alone." _ Galadriel could feel Julia's hesitation at those words and knew whom it was she feared. "_Do not fear_, _my child. Celeborn is not with me."_

Trusting her grandmother Julia severed the connection and opened her eyes to look at Legolas. "She is coming and she is not alone. I don't know who she would bring with her and I wish she were by herself." 

     His hand ran through her hair, experiencing it's silky texture. "If your grandmother wishes the company of another there is a good reason for it. You must trust in her, Julia. Out of all who dwell in this land she alone is most worthy." 

   His words and the gentle ease of his hand playing with her hair caused the pulse in her throat to quicken. "You're right." She smiled nervously at the elf with whom she was growing so attached and casually wrapped her hand around his wrist. "You can release me now." She said softly, feel a bit uneasy now that she was feeling better and had noticed just how close together they were really standing. 

      He shook his head, understanding her hesitancy and striving to prove her wrong. Instead of releasing her, he pulled her closer. "No, I can't." He said not giving her a chance to react, before leaning further into her and brushing his lips lightly against hers. It wasn't like their first kiss, with this one he knew full well what was happening and he wasn't going to listen to the arguments raging war in his head. 

      He had never been known for spontaneity, yet since he had met Julia it seemed like he couldn't help himself. Whether it be running through the forest hunting for ripe berries or standing in the middle of an open field devouring her lips with his, the later being his favorite spontaneous act by far, she was changing him. Giving him a taste of freedom. 

      He could sense her yielding in his arms and let out a soft groan as he felt her willing arms wrap up around his shoulders, pulling his body closer as to deepen the kiss. He began to feel his control slip as her teeth gently bit his bottom lip then with the softest touch of her tongue she began her exploration of his mouth.  

      Julia felt as if she could stay in his arms forever, their bodies seemed to mold together perfectly as if they were a puzzle that had finally been perfectly matched. If not for a nagging thought in the back of her mind, she would have gladly stayed in that position for as long as he wished, but she could already feel her grandmother's presence and knew that she and her guest were near. 

      Wishing they had more time, she hesitantly eased back, breaking the contact of her lips to his, taking a few slow breaths before even attempting to speak. She felt a sudden need to explain her reasons for pulling away when she saw the look of confusion upon his face. "Legolas, my grandmother is near." 

      He looked beyond her to the edge of the woods and nodded his head when he saw the shimmering white of Galadriel's dress. "We will need to talk later." He said his voice slightly gruff, but his focus was immediately back on the beautiful she-elf before him. 

      She smiled and ran the back of her hand down the side of his face. "Yes, we will."  It felt almost effortless to care for him after so short a time together and the feelings that were starting to make their appearance known inside of her were already quite strong. "You'll stay with me, won't you?" She asked. 

      "If you wish." 

      "I do. I…I need you to stay." 

      He caught her hand before she could pull it away completely, careful not to harm her injury, while his eyes remained in constant connection with hers. "Julia, whatever you do, please do not be sorry for your affection. I am not." His voice came out a bit more harsh than he had intended, but he could judge by her reaction to his words that she had caught their full meaning. 

    "Legolas, are you saying…" Her voice stopped in mid-sentence and stiffened as she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to see her grandmother walking into the clearing, Aragorn walking swiftly by her side. She could have groaned aloud with their untimely arrival yet, the sight of the ranger gave Julia a surge of relief. If there were to be anyone other than Legolas and Galadriel to see her like this, Aragorn would be the only man she would feel comfortable with.

      Though never having met him before his arrival in Lothlorien, Julia knew without a doubt that he could be trusted. She had already heard from Arwen's mouth concerning the good deeds of the future king and seeing the look of respect on Legolas' face when he saw his friend, she felt a great respect for the man herself. 

        Legolas stood slowly and stepped back, taking his place beside Aragorn, as Galadriel moved gracefully to her granddaughter's side. A look of pure concentration crossed her face when she lifted her hands as if to touch her, but stopping only a feather's breathe away and placing the softest of kisses upon her forehead. This simple action lifted a large weight from Julia's heart.  "Let me see your hands." 

      The moment Galadriel saw them a single tear slipped down her cheek. "You have seen more than I thought. Oh Julia…" She gathered Julia into her arms and for the first time in many years, Galadriel felt fear. No, not fear, but terror at the thought of what the dreams meant for her darling Julia. 

       "Seen? What do you mean? Was it not only a dream?" 

       "Julia, dreams do not cause such destruction as this." Galadriel said harshly looking at the cuts on Julia's hands, producing a bandage seemingly out of nowhere, and starting to bind the wounds. "Something must be done and quickly before anything worse happens." She turned to Aragorn and met his eyes. "It is time." 

      His mouth tightened into a thin line as he nodded his head. His shoulders stiffened and he knew exactly what she wanted him to say. He sighed with regret at the thought of leaving the magical woods of Lothlorien, but did not question Galadriel. She knew what was best and he would see it done. 

      He turned to Legolas and noticed his full attention was on Julia. "Legolas." He called to him. "We will leave tomorrow. There is no holding back the next step in our journey." 

      Julia's attention was immediately turned upon Aragorn at his words and she felt a strong feeling of distress at the thought of Legolas leaving. "So soon? But, you have only just arrived." 

      "Milady, the ring cannot continue to dwell here. You are affected too greatly. To remain in this land, though our hearts wish it, would be folly. Surely you can see the best course of action is for us to leave." His voice was kind a gentle as he spoke trying to ease the knowledge of their upcoming absence. 

     Julia glanced at Legolas out of the corner of her eyes and saw that he was no happier about the news than she was. She realized that it must be even worse for him. He had a duty to fulfill in the fellowship and now he felt as close of a bond to her as she did to him. 

     Perhaps it _was _for the best, she thought. Cursing herself for forgetting that he had more important things to deal with, things a hell of a lot more important than her dismal problems, and taking up all of his time like a selfish child. 

      Julia glanced up at Aragorn as an idea occurred to her. "Maybe you're right, it would best for you to continue on with your journey." She saw the frown appear on Legolas' face, but did not stop her words at that. "Though I would rather you stay much longer, I will agree that it would be best. However…"

       "However?" Aragorn asked. 

       "However, I would request that I be able to spend this night in the company of the fellowship. I have not had the chance to get to know any of the others and I'm most interested in speaking with the hobbits. I even have a question or two for the dwarf as well." She gave him an amused smile as she mentioned Gimli, obviously thinking something privately and not wishing to share her thought. 

      Galadriel shook her head, having finished with the bandages. "Julia, you would be too close to the ring of power. I cannot allow this." 

      Julia's eyes softened, she hated saying the next few words. "I am not asking you, grandmother. I know my limitations as far as the ring is concerned and I am asking you to trust me. To allow me this one request." At Galadriel's silence she turned back to Aragorn. "Where are they dwelling at this moment?" 

      "When I left them they were eating dinner, but I'm sure that by now they are sitting by a warm fire in our enclosure." He replied absently his mind still worrying over her decision to meet with the others. "Are you sure that this is wise? You do recall what happened the last time you were in close proximity to the ring."  

       "I will not lie to you Aragorn, the ring does concern me." She stopped and swallowed nervously, thinking about her dream, but dismissing her nerves and making a decision. "But, Aragorn, if I don't not face this right now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to. I have allowed it to control everything about me today and I've had enough. Now will you take me to them or not?"

      He was surprised by the sudden intensity in her voice, but did not show it. "By all means, Lady Julia, I will take you to them if that is what you truly wish." 

      "Thank you, Aragorn." She watched as he turned to walk away, following quickly behind, only stopping to turn to speak with her grandmother. "Please understand that I must do this. I know that it goes against your wishes, but there's this feeling inside me that's telling me I have to face this." 

      "Julia, you have already made it clear that my opinion does not matter. Do as you will." Galadriel replied leaving Julia staring after her. Of all the responses she had imagined, Galadriel's reaction shocked her most of all. Julia had never heard her grandmother speak to her in such a way and it hurt her deeply. 

     She swallowed the emotions welling up in her chest and lifted her chin proudly, turning to Legolas and giving him a brave smile. "Are you coming?" she asked, reaching her hand out to him. 

       "Don't be upset with her. She is only worried about you, Julia. That is her right." He reached forward and took her hand. "Can you blame her for not wanting you to be anywhere near the ring?" 

      Julia sighed and shook her head. "No, I understand why she worries, just as I understand your feelings on the matter. You feel the same way she does. That I shouldn't be tempting fate." 

      He gently lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, and softly caressing the tips of her fingers. "I think that if you believe you can handle this temptation, then I will be by your side. I trust in you, Julia, and I believe that you know what you can and can't handle. However, if it affects you too greatly, I will take you away from it." His voice was soft, yet she could hear the seriousness of his threat. "Agreed?" 

      "Agreed." She replied slightly mystified at the feelings his words stirred inside of her. How could it be possible to feel such care and admiration for someone after a single days time together. Whatever the answer, Julia knew without a doubt that her feelings for the young prince were not going to leave anytime soon. And she didn't want them to. Not now. Not ever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~'

I seriously hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I think it was, so if you guys don't reply I will totally understand…though I could really use some constructive criticism. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Julia and this storyline. Please don't steal it. 

Author's Note: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much your kind words and positive responses mean to me. I was really feeling down for some reason when I wrote that chapter and, while I still think it was kind of crappy, I'm really glad you enjoyed it. That makes me like what I did a bit more lol. 

**ElvenStar5**-I know I'm late, but it was unavoidable. Please don't send the rabid elves*begs*. They scare me *lip quivers*. But, I'll gladly take Legolas anytime you'd like to loan him to me hehehe. You know, your threatening words are great motivators lol. 

**Jennifer Bloom- **whee!Then I'm glad you're not giving me any criticism lol. That makes me happy. Feel free to continue to tell me to continue, it's very effective. 

**Myri79- ** I'm writing it up as fast as I can. I'm still surprised I wrote this chapter so quickly. 

**aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50-** I'm glad you like what I've written so far and I hope your enthusiasm continues.****

Pherenna-Hmmm…that's a good question, I guess we'll just have to see *winks*. In the mean time thank you so much for reading and I so incredibly ecstatic that you're enjoying the story so far. 

**CJ-** Looks like I definitely need to sit down and read through the earlier chapters again myself. I like to do that ever so often anyway just to keep the storyline fresh in my head. But, I really appreciate you telling me and for doing it so tactfully. I'll definitely think over your suggestions. Oh and I will be developing certain aspects of the story (haldir, the ring, etc.) some sooner than you think. 

**Estriel**- Then I'm glad you like my story. I want all of my readers to want to come back and read the next chapter. 

**Megan- **Yes, I battled over whether or not to make Julia a 10th walker, like you I really feel like that's been over done, though sometimes it's been done well in the past (Rarely, but there have been a few I've enjoyed). She will, however, be involved in the war a bit later, but I could see no way out of that. I've got massive plans for this story, plans that hopefully will continue to make Julia a unique character. As far as Haldir and Celeborn, they will be addressed in time, I've just got to move a couple of obstacles out of the way. It should be interesting. 

**Sarah**- Thanks for replying! I'm going to try my best to have pop these chapters out as fast as I can. Sometimes life gets in the way, but I'm definitely going to try to get them out as quickly as possible. 

Chapter 9 

      Laughter. Julia was intrigued to hear the sound of gleeful laughter echoing through the trees. The laughs were child like in sound, innocent and genuinely happy and were becoming more precise with each step they took as they made their way closer to the encampment. The nearer they came, the louder the laughter, and the more words of a carefree song from the Shire could be heard.

Aragorn had made it there a little bit before Julia and Legolas arrived and he was the first person they saw when they found themselves close enough to the fire to feel the lick of its flame beginning to warm their skin. The smile upon his face was rare, Julia knew, and it made him seem all the more pleasant; as if in that moment he wasn't Aragorn son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor, he was just Aragorn the man, enjoying a moment of peaceful entertainment. 

      Julia grinned when she noticed the two hobbits dancing merrily around the well-built fire. Their voices loud and proud and she could appreciate the earthy tones of their voices singing almost out of key, but not quite. Merry and Pippin were unique characters and it pleased her to know that she had made the right decision in coming to meet with them. She had needed a simple diversion and she had found it. 

      She could see Frodo and Sam sitting on the ground next to Gimli clapping their hands in an effort to keep the beat of the song. Gimli's face held no sight of happiness, but she knew that dwarfs more often than not refrained from showing true emotions so it didn't bother her to see the scowl upon his face. Because even if he did not allowed his feelings to be known, they showed through his eyes.  

      It was only when she caught sight of the other man from Gondor that her smile disappeared for a moment. His shoulders were slumped and though he sat near the fire as well, his body was turned from his companions fun as he stared out into the darkness. It was no hard task for Julia to sense something inside him, something disturbing and completely unwelcome in Lothlorien. It was the same something that she could sense in herself, the thought of that fact unsettled her, but she had not the time to dwell on it as her attention was brought back to the young hobbits. 

      "Good evening, my lady." Merry said, having just finished the song and noticing her standing gracefully in the firelight. 

       The smile appeared instantly back on her face as she addressed him. "Good evening, Master Brandybuck. I hope you and Master Took aren't stopping on my account. I would love to hear more of your songs. It has a been a good while since I've been entertained so thoroughly." 

      Pippin looked at her in wonder. "You like songs from the shire?" 

      Julia laughed softly and nodded her head. "I like many different types of music, but I have to say Bilbo got me interested in shire songs specifically." 

      At the mention of his uncle's name, Julia had Frodo's undivided attention. "You know Bilbo?" 

      "Indeed I do. He is a wonderful character and a very good friend I would hope. Though it has been many years since I've seen his jolly face." 

       "Oh please! Tell us of your dealings with Bilbo." Pippin spoke up loudly as he and Merry took their seats beside Frodo and Sam. 

      Seeing that all thoughts of another song were forgotten, Julia could see no harm in telling them a brief recollection of her encounter with Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit adventurer. 

       She glanced over at Legolas, catching a look of amusement on his face and finding the situation oddly amusing herself. "Alright, dear hobbits. If you truly wish to hear my tale then you shall have it." 

       She sat down with her legs gracefully beneath her, it was not the proper way for a lady to sit, but the company thought nothing of it. She could feel their eyes upon her, but her thoughts were already deep into her childhood memories as she remembered the first time she caught sight of Bilbo. 

        "I was quite young when Bilbo first graced me with his presence. My heart wasn't clouded by critical thoughts and I still looked at everything as if it were the first time I'd seen it." Her face was wistful and it was clear that she was no longer in the present time, but in the past where her memories dwelled. 

      _It was to be the last time she was to visit Lothlorien, she knew. No one had said the words exactly, but there was such a sense of finality in her arrival that it was easy to guess her grandparent's intentions. The thought of never again returning to her home away from home was weighing heavily on her mind, but even her melancholy was forgotten as she sat in her private spot waiting for Haldir to arrive for their daily archery lesson. _

_     She laughed at the thought of Haldir having to teach her anything anymore. She'd already learned more than most of the elves one thousand times her age. But, still she faithfully allowed Haldir to show her, never saying a word about the fact that she was already aware of everything he was attempting to teach her. _

_       Her body language stiffened as she caught the sound of small feet crunching the leaves on the ground and frowned trying to think of what could be making such steps. A deer's tread was light and airy, an Elf's step went unheard, yet it was clear to her that the owner of the feet was not of animal dissent. To whomever they belonged she could tell they were drawing closer. _

_      Quickly she stood and grabbed the first branch above her, climbing high until she was sure her presence would go unseen, and satm watchin as the most interesting creature she'd ever seen made it into the clearing. And he was not alone, beside him walked Gandalf her own personal grey pilgrim. She smiled as she heard the small being begin to sing in a merry tone. _

****

Bilbo! Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins  
He's only three feet tall  
Bilbo! Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins  
The bravest little hobbit of them all

    She let out a soft squeal of excitement as she realized what the creature was. A Hobbit! A living breathing hobbit! And that was all it took to get her out of the tree and running quickly to Gandalf's side. 

_      "Gandalf!" She called out throwing herself into his arms, as she did every time they met. _

_      Gandalf's laughter was full of life and it echoed lightly through the trees. "Julia, my child. You've grown two feet since I saw you last." He said affectionately, pushing her back just far enough to take a good look at her. _

_      "That's what you get for staying away so long." Julia scolded before turning her gaze to the quiet hobbit. "Hello, my name is Julia." _

_      The hobbit bowed respectfully. "It is an honor dear child, I am Bilbo Baggins." _

_      "Bilbo?" She repeated a sudden recollection coming to mind. "You're the hobbit from the stories!" _

_      Bilbo's chest puffed out with pride. "It's a good possibility that is so." _

_      She clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh! You must tell me one of your famous stories." _

_      Gandalf grasped her shoulder gently. "After dinner, Julia. Bilbo has had a long journey, he needs replenishing." _

_      "Then let's go!" She said. _

_      "I don't think so. You have lessons." Haldir said, appearing out of nowhere and giving Julia a knowing smile. _

_      "Haldir, how often do we receive such prestigious guests? Can't we just delay the lesson for a day?" _

_      Gandalf chuckled at her indignation. "Bilbo will be here a while Julia, you will have plenty of time to hear his stories." _

_      Julia sighed and crossed her arms in an obvious pout. "Fine, but I want two stories since I have to wait." _

_      Bilbo laughed. "You can have as many as you wish, for I never tire of talking. I might even write a special one just for you." _

_     Her eyes lit up at that thought. "A story about me? Oh please, Mr. Bilbo. I would love it." _

_      He gave her a quick nod and a bow. "Then is shall be done." He replied giving her a swift wink as he and Gandalf continued on their way, leaving Julia a bit awestruck in their absence. _

_      "Come now." Haldir said breaking her transe and leading her towards the practice field. "Show me how much you've practiced." _

_      She glared at him. "You can be truly evil when you want, Haldir."_

_      "I do try." Was his reply as they proceeded into the lessons for that day._

      Julia smiled at the memory. "So, I still had to go through my lessons, but it was all worth it just to have met Bilbo." 

       "So, you know how to shoot a bow and arrow?" Sam asked, he had remained rather quiet since their first meeting and it pleased her to see him participating in the conversation. 

        She nodded her head. "Fairly well, in fact." 

        "Legolas is an accomplished archer. You should see him, it's a wonder and no mistake." 

      Julia looked at Legolas as smiled as she saw the humble look on his face. She liked that fact that he wasn't about to brag, even though she knew he would have every right. "Is that so? Well, that certainly merits a demonstration the next time we meet." 

      "Why not tomorrow?" Frodo asked catching the way her voice changed as she spoke of the next time they would meet. 

      Aragorn stepped up then, immediately back in his position as the lead of the fellowship. "We shall be leaving Lothlorien tomorrow." 

       Julia noticed the saddened faces all around her, all except for one found the news distressful. Boromir, captain of Gondor  let out a sigh of relied, his shoulders obviously losing some of their tension. Her brow furrowed as she saw that reaction. It was odd for visitors not to feel comforted by the presence of the Lady of light and yet it was clear Boromir was not relaxed as the others were. 

      "Must we leave so soon?" Frodo's voice was soft, the thought of leaving making the weight of his burden start return. 

      "I am sorry, Frodo. We cannot linger here any more."

      Julia felt guilt building inside of her, for she was the reason they were leaving. It was at that moment that she caught the glistening of gold just beneath his shirt. Her body immediately tensed and she turned away, meeting the gaze of Legolas who had already been watching for her reaction to the ring. 

      "Julia…" He started to move closer to her, but she waved him away. 

      "No, I must face this." She whispered harshly, just loud enough for Frodo and Aragorn to hear. 

      "My lady, are you alright?" Frodo asked worriedly taking a simple step towards her. 

      "No, Frodo, stay where you are." She said softly. 

       Frodo saw where her eyes were looking and placed his hand up at his chest. "It's the ring isn't it?" He looked at Aragorn. "The ring is the reason why we are leaving." 

      "I am the reason you are leaving, Frodo." Julia eyes closed as she heard a soft rumbling start in her mind, but she ignored it and gave Frodo her full attention. "The ring calls to me. I have no knowledge of what it wants or why it has it's sight set on me, but I can't be near it. Not for longer than brief moments." 

      "Then, my lady, why did you come here tonight?" He asked, he himself feeling guilt of causing her pain. 

      "Because I wanted to know you all. All of my life I've been fascinated by all the different lifestyles in Middle earth and in this fellowship alone I have the opportunity to become better acquainted with two races I have never completely understood." 

      "Two races?" 

      Julia nodded her head. "I'm already quite familiar with elves and the race of men, for I spent most of my life around both." She hoped that none of the beings surrounding the fire would have any more inquiries spawned from that information, for she knew there would be no easy answer. "I regret that we cannot get to know each other very well in the time allowed." 

      "Though our time is short, you've caught glimpses of who we are. What can you tell about us so far?" This question came from Merry, it was surprising to hear him say something so serious and it took Julia a moment to recover before deciding on an answer. 

      "It's hard to say what I've learned, but I can tell you what I feel, what I felt the moment I stepped into this camp." She glanced around at the faces and found herself staring into the eyes of Boromir before he quickly turned away. She sighed and continued on with her thought. "This fellowship, though fragile and in great grief over the loss of someone incredibly special, is carrying on and carrying on well. I know that when Gandalf fell…" Her voice quivered a bit at the mention of his name, but she went on. "…there was great doubt that this mission could succeed, but I can see the strength in all of you, I can feel the depth of your characters.

      "I know that when each of you first agreed to escort Frodo on his quest, you never completely understood the difficulty of that task. But you're starting to now." She had no idea where she was getting these feelings, but she was sure that they were accurate. "You doubt your strengths and worry that you'll only bring more harm than good." She glanced at Pippin and gave him a support grin while saying this. "But, you forget that you are not alone, in your weaknesses, you have seven other companions to support you. That's the job of a fellowship." 

      "How do you know all of this?" Sam asked, his eyes filled with wonder. 

      "I don't know. I guess you can say it's one of perks that comes with being the granddaughter of Galadriel lady of light. I get images, feelings in my mind when I meet certain people. Not always, but with the eight of you, I can see things more clearly. I can see how strong you four hobbits are as group. You've grown up together and hold unquestionable trust in the friendships built between yourselves and your newly acquired friends.

       "You Gimli, are a wonder. I can't quite grasp who you truly are, but I know that your bravery and your loyalty can be compared to none. Your presence in the fellowship is needed and though you may not understand my meaning right now, you will." She sighed and glanced at Aragorn and then to Boromir. "As far as the race of man goes." Julia held Boromir's attention as she spoke of he and Aragorn. "There is great frailty in man, great weakness, but there is also an abundance of courage and strength. You hear talk and doubt in your abilities, but there is no need. You know the task and you will see it done." 

       Julia could see the emotion that appeared on the Captains face and knew that he understood her words full well. It was as she had hoped. He was losing faith in the quest and needed a slight nudge to bring him back towards the light. 

      "What about the elf?" Gimli asked, bringing her attention back to him, his gruff voice sounding like sandpaper scratching the surface of wood, and yet Julia felt comforted by it's sound. 

       "The elf, Master Gimli, is unlike any I've ever met, so it's a bit harder for me to perceive what qualities he possesses. But I will say from what I sense, he is dedicated without a doubt to this journey and just as dedicated to fighting in this battle with all of you." She closed her eyes for a brief moment when she sensed something deeper inside him, but it remained out of her sight. She shook her head looked into Gimli's eyes. "He is very confident in himself…" She chuckled as Legolas sent her a look of mock cockiness. "I was going to say how much I admire his humility, but he obviously thinks more of himself than I do." 

      That caused a roar of laughter to spew out from Gimli and formed a bond of respect between the young she-elf and dwarf. While Legolas found the entire conversation highly amusing, what he was aware of most was the sudden lack of tension. The entire fellowship, including Borromir, who had obviously not been very welcoming, had a smile upon his face. 

      Sam crept forward with a mild blush upon his round cheeks. "My lady, won't you grace us with one of your beautiful songs." 

      Julia was extremely touched by his request, but knew that at that moment her voice would not hold up. "How about I make a deal with you? You sing me a song, Sam Wise Gamgee, and tomorrow morning before you leave I will sing you a farewell." 

       He nodded his head enthusiastically. "That's a deal miss. What should I sing?" 

        She pondered for a moment then the perfect idea hit her. "Sing a song for Gandalf. I think he would like the fact that the people he cares most about are in one place and he deserves to be remembered through song." 

        "Aye, my lady. I'll sing a song that Mr. Frodo wrote about him." He cleared his throat and stood up proudly. 

When evening in the Shire was grey 

_His footsteps on the Hill we heard;_

_Before the dawn he went away_

_On Journey long without a word_

_From Wilderland to Western shore,_

_From northern waste to southern hill,_

_Through dragon-lair and hidden door_

_And darkling woods he walked at will_

_With Dwarf and Hobbit, Elves and Men, _

_With mortal and immortal folks,_

_With bird on bough and beast in den,_

_In their own secret tongue he spoke_

_A deadly sword, a healing hand, _

_A back that bent beneath its load;_

_A trumpet-voice, a burning brand_

_A weary pilgrim on the road.      _

_A lord of wisdom throned he sat,_

_Swift with anger, quick to laugh;_

_An old man in a battered hat_

_Who leaned upon a thorny staff._

_He stood upon the bridge alone_

_And Fire and Shadow both defied; _

_His staff was broken on the stone, _

_In Khazad-dum his wisdom died. _

(From the book version of "The Fellowship of the Ring")

Sam suddenly stopped and frowned, turning to Frodo and saying, "There should really be a verse about his fireworks. Something along the lines of…" 

The finest rockets ever seen:

_The burst in stars of blue and green, _

_Or after thunder golden showers_

_Came falling like a rain of flowers. _

     "…though that doesn't seem to do him Justice." 

      "On the contrary Sam I think they're rather wonderful. Gandalf would most definitely approve." Julia said, standing up and walking over to the hobbits. "Since it's beginning to get late, I think it would be best for me to turn in for the night. I will see you all in the morning." She then leaned down and kissed each one of the hobbits on their foreheads. 

      She was met with a chorus of voices saying, "Goodnight, my lady." As she stepped back around the fire and stood in front of Legolas. 

      "Will you escort me back to my room?" She asked softly. 

      He nodded his head and took her hand. "Of course." They then proceeded to walk off into the night, leaving behind four content hobbits, a smitten dwarf, and two men, one of which respected the girl greatly. All in all, Julia's decision to spend time with the fellowship had worked out as she'd hoped. She could now watch them walk away the next day, hopefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I think this chapter turned out better than my last one and I'm quite happy with it. The next thing I'm going to post is an interlude. There are a couple of scenes that #1 I couldn't fit into this chapter and #2 there is no place for them in the next chapter. So I'll have the interlude posted soon. 

       ****

      __


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of these characters except Julia.

**Author's Note: **I'm very, very late. Yes, I know. But, I've been reading through my previous chapters and I've come to the conclusion that the latest chapters I've written just aren't up to par. I've kind of strayed from my previous writing style and I'm really thinking that I need to find it again. So, that's why it's taken me so long to get this update out. 

I want you guys to know that I am in no way giving up on this story. I love it too much and I have too many plans for it to just drop it. So, if you'll be a little patient with me and let me get my thoughts organized, the story will continue to be posted. I know I've been bad, but please tell me what you think. OH! And as you can see I decided to make this an entire chapter instead of the interlude lol. My fingers got carried away and I wrote too much. Anywho…enjoy! 

**CJ-** Your words are so incredibly helpful to keep them coming. And I'm sorry the next installment took so long. 

**Katie- **Thanks bunches. I'm glad you liked it. I think I'm my own worst critic. 

**Jennifer Bloom**- Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry I took so long lol. But, I'm finally finished and you get TWO chapters. Doesn't that make up for my tardiness just a little? 

****

**Chapter 10**

****

      Legolas and Julia walked hand in hand, their feelings and private thoughts keeping them silent. A nervous pulse seemed to radiate between them as their thoughts remained similar, yet on different ends of the spectrum.  

      Julia, after visiting the fellowship, was feeling more relaxed than she had since their arrival in Lothlorien. But, she knew that, the feeling had more to do with her current company than almost anything else. Legolas' aura was an incredibly strong and confident one, but it was also quite soothing and a feeling of security and safety warmed her entire body. 

      Legolas was feeling something that paralleled, but instead of feeling warmth and safety, he was feeling strong and protective. She invoked such a need within him, a need to see her safe and content with no worries and no fears or sadness. He ached knowing it would be impossible to make her truly happy in the time that they had left. Not when she was affected so greatly by everything around her. Most importantly the ring.

      Just watching her tonight with his companions. Listening as she translated all of their thoughts and worries into open words, he knew that she would feel a great deal of evil as long as the ring remained within the boundaries of Lothlorien. It would constantly haunt her mind no matter where it dwelled, but perhaps with distance, its hold would weaken. 

       They both let out a sigh as they reached her door and she turned to face Legolas, her hair shining softly in the moonlight, and her eyes giving off a sparkle of light as the thought of his leaving plagued her. 

       "Julia…"

      "Legolas…" 

       They spoke simultaneously and both gave off a slight nervous laugh at the sudden uneasiness that hung between them. 

      "I'm sorry. You go first." Julia suggested. 

      Legolas didn't trust his voice to hold so he shook his head and motioned for her to go on, all the while taking a strand of her hair and running his fingers down it. Her hair was one of his favorite things about her. It was softer than anything he'd ever felt before and more alluring than anything else he could possibly imagine, when he was near her, all he wanted to do was grasp a fist full of her hair and kiss her until they were both breathless. 

      At this moment, it took all of his self-control not to do that very thing. He didn't want to startle her and he knew that if he let his emotions run rampant, it would possible push her away. Unbeknownst to him, Julia thought the same.

      "I don't want you to leave tomorrow. There is a sadness growing in my heart at the thought of losing whatever it is we have found together in this brief encounter we have embarked upon today." Her eyes met Legolas' and she struggled to keep her composure and her attention on him as the feeling of him playing with her hair was wreaking havoc on her senses. 

      "I knew that this moment was inevitable, but that does not make it any easier. I did not expect to find this waiting for me when I arrived here." He grasped her hand and brought it up to his chest so that she felt his hearts sudden quickening in rhythm. "I do not want to leave tomorrow, but I will because I must. I must see this through." 

      Julia smiled and felt a solitary tear slide down her cheek. "I know. I can see where you path lies, at least as far as the fellowship goes, but I have trouble when it comes to seeing what the future holds for us." 

       Legolas swallowed uneasily. "What would you like the future to hold for us?" 

      Julia was surprised at his question, but she had known it would come. "I can sense many things in different people, but I cannot sense your true feelings so I don't know how deep they go for me." She could see he wanted to speak, but she placed the tips of her fingers against his lips to silence his words. "I would rather it be that way because I want you to know that I am no way being influenced by your feelings and my emotions are mine alone." 

      "Julia…" Legolas wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she had to say. He wasn't sure he could handle hearing it. 

      "Please, Legolas." Her eyes pleaded with his and she waited until she could see compliance in them to continue. "I have never felt anything this strong for anyone, nothing that made me feel as complete as this. I don't know where your views stand on the subject, but I was always taught that I would know, even if it was in a single instant--that I would know the moment I'd met my match." Legolas' eyes widened in surprise at her words, but he remained silent. "I could feel our connection the first moment I saw you, I didn't understand it at first, but now I know. You're my match, Legolas." 

      Legolas said nothing as he absorbed her words and Julia began to grow a bit nervous at the look he was giving her. She was beginning to think that perhaps she had grown a second head or something equally hideous.

      She frowned and tilted her head downward. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." She spoke, about to go into a full apology as she suddenly began to feel self conscious about the emotions she had just shared with him, but Legolas didn't give her and chance. With his finger he gently eased her chin up until she was looking at him. 

      "Julia, for someone who sees other's emotions so easily you often have a habit of misinterpreting mine." He said softly, taking a step towards her and one arm wrapping around her and the other came between them bring his hand to take its place behind her head as he laid his head against hers. 

        "I can't see anything clearly right now, Legolas. You cloud my thoughts." She could feel her control slipping and she knew that she was about to blubber all over his tunic if she didn't go inside soon. "I need to go inside." She whispered softly. 

      "You don't have to hide from me, Julia." 

       She tilted back and looked up at him. "I'm hiding from myself. If I don't go now, I don't know if I'll be able to let you go tomorrow." 

        Though he wanted to remain with her for as long as possible, he knew it would be best if he left her there. "Alright." His arms slowly slid away from her and he took a step back. "You should go quickly." Legolas' face looked pained at those words. "I don't know if I'll be able to let you go at all if you don't." 

      Julia nodded her head jerkily and turned to her door, pausing as she heard Legolas take a step away from her. "Legolas." She said turning back around and looking straight as his back. Taking a couple of steps towards him, she gently turned him back towards her, his eyes filled with intense emotion. 

      "Julia, go inside." He pleaded. 

      "No, I can't. There's something else that I have to do." 

      He sighed. "What is it?" 

      She smiled softly and ran her hands up his chest. "This." She replied, gripping his tunic tightly in both hands and pulling him gently, yet  forcefully towards her until her lips were close enough to ravish his. It was completely inappropriate for her to have initiated such a kiss, but at that moment, Julia didn't care about her responsibilities or about any of the other elves that were most likely lingering around them. All she knew was that this would probably be one of her last chances to feel him in her arms, to feel his tender lips gently urging hers apart so that he could bring them even closer together. 

      She drank in the essence of his lips greedily, their soft, velvety texture was like the sweetest nectar to her tongue and more satisfying than any wine she'd ever consumed. His kiss gave her more confidence and more strength than any single word that could be spoken by someone else. She belonged to him in that instant, she was completely and utterly his, and he felt that. 

      He pulled away just far enough to place the most delicate of kisses just under her ear, causing a gentle wave of pleasure to run through her body, only escalating when his lips because to explore the base of her throat. He was so gentle with his touches that it almost felt like feathers against her skin. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the feelings he was drawing up from within her. She'd never experienced anything like it and she knew she never would with anyone else. 

      For Legolas, the feelings erupting inside of him were even more forceful. He felt as if his insides were being ripped apart and he knew that part of the reason was how willing she was to have his touch. She made him feel a passion that, through out the many centuries, he'd never felt stir inside of him before. He could feel his resolve weakening and knew that if this embrace went on much longer he would be unable to stop from taking even more from her. 

      Hesitantly he retracted his lips from her neck and pulled her into his arms. "Julia, we must stop." He whispered breathlessly into her ear.

      She sighed and limply laid her head against his chest. "I know." Her eyes closed to draw enough strength to pull away and walk back to her door. With much effort she managed to do so and had just reached the door long enough to begin turning the knob when his voice stopped her. 

      "I never told you how I felt." His voice was smooth and controlled and she saw his eyes held a fire in them that made Julia's heart race.  

      She met his eyes. "Don't. Not now." Her voice came out a bit strained. "Tell me when this is all over and there is nothing standing between us." 

      Though his heart was screaming for him to speak his thoughts, Legolas refrained from telling her what she did not wish to hear. Instead he bowed his head, his hand placed flat against his chest. "Quel du, Julia. Quel kaima. (Good night, Julia. Sleep well.)"

      She smiled affectionately. "Tenna' tul're. (Until tomorrow.)" The words came out as a whisper as she opened the door and shut it swiftly behind her, leaving Legolas standing alone, staring at the back of the door. 

      He leaned against the railing behind him and closed his eyes in an effort to regain some form of control over his emotions. He could not return to the fellowship so obviously affected by his time alone with Julia. 

      In an effort to gain control it began taking so much of his concentration he almost missed approaching footsteps. But, he heard them and easily recognized the shadowed figure walking towards him through a darkened passage way. There was no doubt in Legolas' mind who this figure was, his only question was what he wanted. 

      "Vedui' (Greetings), Haldir of Lothlorien." He greeted. 

       Haldir walked up to Legolas and bowed his head respectfully. "Might we speak, Legolas?" 

        "Of course, but on what subject?" 

      With a raise of his eyebrow Haldir gave him a sardonic smile. "That should be obvious. I wish to discuss your…interactions with Julia." 

      The statement threw Legolas and his immediate frown showed his confusion. "Why should me dealings with Julia concern you?" 

      "It concerns me when an elven prince decides to hone his sights in on an innocent girl, hardly older than an elfling. A girl whose naivety about life is leading her into something she is not prepared for. She doesn't understand the seriousness of her actions towards you. But, you know all too well." 

      Legolas did know how serious Julia's actions were, but it was abundantly clear that Haldir wasn't able to comprehend the fact that Julia wasn't as unknowning as he portrayed her to be. She was fully aware of her choices and mature enough to make her own decisions concerning her life. 

      "Have you discussed this with Julia?" Legolas asked. 

      "I'm discussing it with you. I will not have you damaging her innocent nature." 

      "How is it that you think I would damage her in any way. Have I ever given you a reason to distrust me?" 

       Haldir felt a slight tug at Legolas' words, but cared too deeply for Julia's well being to allow his past friendship with the prince to come into play with his decision. "Trust isn't an issue. This is about Julia and what is best for her and what would be best for her in the long run." 

       "And what exactly would the best be for her?" Legolas ask, his temper was beginning to spark and he was quickly losing patience. 

        "It would be best for Julia if tomorrow when you leave, you forget you ever met her. She has many years to grow and learn of this worlds dangers and she doesn't need you clouding her judgement." 

      Legolas's jaw locked and he took a step forward. "You have no right telling me what Julia needs." 

      "And you have no right to come in here with your soft words and unspoken promises, making Julia hope for something you know is not possible." Haldir spoke loudly, his eyes flaming with anger. 

      "Why isn't it possible?" 

       There was no stopping them now, they were both completely enraged almost to the breaking point. And their rising voices were escalating quickly.

      "You know she is too young. She doesn't know what she wants or what's best for her." 

      "You underestimate her." Legolas shot back his reply, his hands fisted at his sides. 

      "She is twenty-one years old! A mere child and yet here you stand at her door wooing her. Tomorrow you're leaving here and you may not return. Do you honestly think it is best for Julia to stay here worrying about you when it is clear that you may never come back? She deserves better." 

      "Better than a prince?" Legolas' shoulders straightened proudly as he pulled rank. He hated bringing his station into the discussion, but he was quickly tiring of the topic of conversation. "You forget your place, Haldir of Lothlorien. A march-warden does not speak in such a manner." 

      Haldir snapped and roughly shoved Legolas against the wall, his arm placed strategically against his neck. "I am not speaking as march-warden of Lothlorien. I speak of someone who has had a large handle in raising that young girl within those walls. I've seen her grow from a tiny babe into the she-elf that she is today. I have seen her at her best and worst as well. So, forgive me if I refuse to let her be harmed by you. You aren't worthy of her love." 

      "Haldir!" 

      Legolas and Haldir both turned to see a wide eyed Julia standing in the doorway, clothed in only her night dress. "What do you think you're doing? Release him." She could not stop the slight quiver in her voice for the scene before her seemed utterly horrifying. 

      "Julia…" Haldir started, immediately releasing the prince and stepping back. "I can explain." 

      "Oh, I know you can and I'm expecting that explanation. Trust me when I say it better be good." It was an odd occurrence for her to take such a tone of voice with him, she knew it as did he, but at that moment—seeing Legolas pinned against the wall and the violence in Haldir's eyes—she could not stop the words from flowing freely.  

      It was at that moment that he realized he had no explanation. Not an explanation that she would accept anyway. But, he needlessly opened and closed his mouth as if struggling to come up with something. 

        The livid look she was sending in his direction tore at his heart. He had not wanted her to witness him like that, not in that instant when his weakness was so blatantly obvious. But, she had seen him and it bothered him. 

      "I would wish to speak with you alone." 

      "No. Legolas can hear whatever you have to say to me. Since obviously whatever troubles you concerns him. Or was I just misinterpreting your arm against his neck…an obvious sign of aggression, wouldn't you say?" 

      "Julia…perhaps it would be best if you two talked alone. There are obviously things that need to be said and I would only be a distraction." Legolas said softly, stepping between she and Haldir for a brief moment. His anger had quickly vanished and now all he saw was her. "Talk to him." Briefly he pressed his lips to her forehead and walked away before she had even been given a chance to retort. 

      His presence quickly diminished and Julia found herself facing Haldir alone. It surprised her just how different the air seemed around them. It stead of their friendship's usual comforts, there replaced was unease and distrust. 

      "Why? Why did you treat Legolas that way?" She asked, her voice having lost it's prior edge. 

      Haldir stepped forward and placed his hand on her arm, his heart fell as he felt her stiffen against his touch. "Julia, I have lived lifetimes longer than you. Seen love found and lost. Hearts bound and broken. Elves wasting away to practically nothing when their match is destroyed." It was difficult for him to place into words what he was thinking. "I--I do not want that for you and it is what will happen if you place your trust so fully in Legolas. I could not stand to see your light diminish too." 

      She shook her head. "That's not going to happen. Legolas is going to return." She replied firmly, yet while she was aggravated with him for his actions towards Legolas, Julia was already wavering as she found herself wanting to hear what Haldir had to say. 

      "You do not know that. War is the unpleasant of things as well is it unpredictable." His voice softened and he stepped a little closer so that he could put his hand on her shoulder. "Legolas is superior in battle there is no doubt, but even the most skillful warriors aren't invincible." 

      Julia placed her hand on his. "Haldir, I understand what you are trying to say and I do appreciate your concern; however, I trust in Legolas and in his abilities to stay alive. You must trust me in that same way. I will not diminish. I will not leave this land for years to come." She paused as if trying to decide whether or not she would say the next part, but making the decision she continued. "I will not leave you like my mother did." 

      Haldir frowned at her words, knowing that was the heart of the matter. "You have no control over that, Julia. We both know that." He sighed as his hand lowered to his side. For the first time realizing just how ridiculous he was acting. Where was his control? When did he allow his emotions to run so freely. 

      Julia seeing his weakened state, stepped forward and placed her arms around him. "Haldir, you have always been here for me whenever I've needed you. You've watched me grow and you helped make me into the woman I am today. I love you very much and I would do almost anything to make you happy." She tightened her hold and sighed when his arms wrapped around her as well. "But, please…don't ask me not to wait for Legolas to return. For that is something I cannot do." 

      He gave up his argument and just concentrating on the fact that she was still there in that moment. "You do know how much you mean to me, don't you?" He asked softly. 

      Julia pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I know you care." 

      "Perhaps too much." He stated, "I think I've felt such a need to protect you since you were born that I've forgotten that you don't belong to me." He cupped her cheek and smiled though his eyes were saddened. "I wish I would have been your father, because I feel that bond with you. I could not love you more even if we were blood." 

      Julia's lip trembled as she leaned into his hand and her eyes glistened with tears and emotion. "As far as I'm concerned we are blood." She quickly wiped away a stray tear. "Do you know how many times I wished you were my father when I was a child. How many times I wished that I actually had two parents who cared about me?" 

      "Your mother loved you greatly, Julia." 

      "Yes, but that didn't keep her here did it? In the end her love for me was dismal compared to her love for my father. And my father!" She pulled away from Haldir and threw her hands in the air dramatically. "I don't even know anything about him. I don't know anything. Except that while they were never here for me, you were." 

     "I'll always be here for you. But, don't be so quick to toss away your true parentage. Instead perhaps you should strive to understand them more. Learn more about them." 

      "How am I supposed to do that? My grandparents will hardly tell me anything when it comes to my parents. Where would I learn?" 

      He smiled knowingly and stepped forward, lowering his voice to where she could barely hear him. "There are ways, Julia. All you need do is look. Go where you would seek knowledge." He stepped  back and gave her a nod of his head. "I think we have spoken long enough for this evening. You need your rest to prepare for the departure of the fellowship." He was cutting their discussion short he knew, but it wasn't not time to talk about those other things in her life. 

      Still thinking about where he could mean she nodded her head absently. "You're right, of course." She shook her head clear and gave him her brightest smiled before swiftly kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Haldir." 

      "Goodnight, Julia." Was replied as he turned and walked away. Leaving her alone to return to her room. 

      As Julia finally made it into her bed she sighed and thought back on the days events. It had been the most off the wall day of her life filled with fear, sadness, love, happiness, and even anger. She wouldn't change a thing, she thought with a smile. Everything had worked out the way it was supposed to and though she wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Legolas, she knew everything with the fellowship would work out as well. She trusted in that. She had to. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters except for Julia. 

**Author's note:** This will probably be the last update for at least two weeks. I'm going out of town and won't have computer access very often if at all. I will however take lots of pens and paper so I'll still be writing and I hope to have an update ready for you as soon as I get back. So, I seriously hope you guys enjoyed these two updates and that you'll give me tons of feedback so that when I get back I'll be more willing to post the next installments lol. 

****

Chapter 11 

The night had been kind of Julia, her dreams hadn't given her another moments grief. There had been a brief time as she first crawled under the soft, warm covers, that she felt a twinge of fear. But, that fear was not for herself. It was for Legolas and that task of his and the fellowship that was at hand. 

Her thoughts had never even swerved in the direction of thinking that he might not make it back. He was heading into a war that was steadily taking over the entire world and their allies were very few while their enemy was overwhelmingly large. 

There was nothing to calm her mind at these thoughts, especially after hearing Haldir's words and watching the roughness with wish he had shoved Legolas against the wall, the pure violence in his eyes had unnerved her. She had never seen Haldir act in such a manner and she couldn't imagine what reason he would have to behave that way. Even if he was worried about her well-being. She suspected there was something greater behind his actions. 

Of course she partially understood his feelings about her. He felt she wasn't able to make her own decisions. That she wasn't able to act like an adult because she was so young. But, Haldir had failed to take into account the fact that she had not been raised as an elf completely. The majority of her life she had been raised in a completely different world where children were forced to grow up quickly and age was not a true sign of maturity. 

He had never been to Regular Earth and had never seen or experienced the way things had been there. Never seen the ugliness that filled it. The starving children, the homeless men and women begging on the street, or the demolished paths of debris left from war. It was war most of all had forced Julia to see the reality in life. It forced her to see that while life itself is a precious gift and while it can be filled immense beauty, it can also be filled with great ugliness and death. 

Regular Earth was a world based on technology. Where computers ran everything and the physical labor of man was quickly growing obsolete. The weapons were by far superior to the ones she had grown accustomed to in Middle Earth. Machine guns and hand grenades, missiles and minefields, ugly tools used to create even more ugliness.

As Julia still lounged in her comfortable bed, she glanced around the room and noticed the pure simplicity of it. There were no televisions, no radios, no computers, and nothing else that was a part of the technology. No, here she was surrounded by comfort and beauty. Here things were simple and almost primitive, yet here she felt more whole and peaceful than she had ever felt in Regular Earth. 

She understood exactly what this world she now resided in stood for. There was ugliness here as well that was brought with war, but there was also great strength and purity. She saw the bad as well as the good and she loved as well as hated things that happened around her. But, the most important thing to her was that she understood. 

She was not a naïve child without a sense of right and wrong. True she had not experienced everything she could possibly experience in her short twenty-one years of living, but she had seen more than most humans her age. She had seen the aftermath of a vicious battle and looked into the eyes of innocent victims of war once while she was on her first worlds tour and that tour had taken her briefly through a small town in Morocco. The sights had been devastating to her and she had walked away completely changed, yet right back into her life of pampering and sheltered living. 

Julia sat up in bed and gracefully walked over to the balcony, a gentle sigh was released from her lips as she thought about the life she had lived before returning to Middle Earth. It surprised her to realize that since her arrival she hadn't even thought about everything she had left behind. She had been happy--incredibly happy making music and sharing that music with the entire world. Though with the happiness there was also great sadness and an undisclosed thought buried deep within that left her feeling incomplete.

Yes, she was definitely where she belonged, but that didn't mean she didn't miss everything she'd made and been involved with back on Middle Earth. She missed the friends and connections that she had made and she knew that most likely they would never again meet face to face. 

She casually rubbed her face and brushed her fingers through her hair. The light was beginning to break through the trees and it was getting late, she realized. Her walk down memory lane would have to wait until after she'd said goodbye to the fellowship and to the person she had developed a strong connection with since their arrival.

But she couldn't focus on missing Legolas. She was already late and she knew that if she didn't hurry up and get herself to them, they would have to leave without saying goodbye. So, she quickly ran to her armoire and began the beginning stages of getting dressed. 

Legolas gazed into the trees and scanned the different stairs and passageways, searching for a certain someone. She was late and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to make it before they left. 

"She'll make it." Aragorn said as he stepped next to his friend and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. 

"She doesn't have much time." Legolas replied, sparing Aragorn a quick glance, but then resuming his task of watching for Julia. He could sense the ranger's eyes on him and knew what he was thinking. "Why don' t you just say what's on your mind." 

Aragorn was unsure as to whether or not it was his place to speak, but knowing the road that laid before them, the responsibility fell on him to make sure his companions had their minds set in the right direction. 

"I've seen with my own eyes the connection that has been made between you and young Julia. Your eyes light up when she is around and even when she is not and you are merely thinking of her." He had Legolas' full attention now and the elf was looking him dead in the eye. "Do not think that I am going to diminish your feelings by saying that you cannot handle your own thoughts, but I do need to ask you one question." 

"What?" 

"Can you leave here today knowing what our task involves and swear that you will give your undivided attention to that task until it is finished? Love often overwhelms the mind and is the greatest of distractions. As I myself should know. But if you tell me you can do this I will not say another word on the matter." 

Legolas sighed and crossed his arms across his chest he understood Aragorn's position. "I will not lie and say that I will not think of her at any free moment on our journey. She means a great deal to me and I can't even fathom not allowing her a place in my mind as well as my heart. But, I can't promise you this, Aragorn. I will not fail you or this fellowship. When my skills are needed I will be there and you will have my full attention." 

"Fair enough…good morning, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn." Aragorn said with a bow of his head, seeing them approach with several elves in tow carrying numerous objects. 

"We come bearing gifts for your journey." Galdriel said as the fellowship formed a line and each member was given a dark gray cloak that was immediately placed upon their shoulders and a golden pin in the shape of leaves was placed at their neck. 

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people." Celeborn said, giving them each a warm smile. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." 

Galadriel stepped forward and one of the other elves stepped in beside her carrying an arm full of parcels. She carefully stepped in front of Legolas, her eyes watching him carefully. "Legolas, my gift for you is a bow of the Galadhirim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." 

Legolas took the bow delicately in his hands and pulled back it's string as if testing it's worth. "I have never seen it's equal." His words were soft and he looked in awe at the elaborate shapes that covered it.

"For it has none, save for one. This bow has a twin and it's owner is yet to be discovered. But only those who are most worthy can wield them. Use yours wisely." 

"I shall. Thank you, milady." 

Galadriel gently embraced him and whispered softly in his ear, "She is here." 

As Galadriel moved away, Legolas' eyes immediately began their search and they found their mark. There Julia stood, her eyes gleamed in the morning's sun as she walked gracefully towards him. Her hair was down and it swayed flowingly with each stepped, begging for him to touch it. 

"Good morning." She said softly as she glanced down at his newly acquired bow and her eyes widened. "She gave you Galadhirim bow. I had wondered if maybe she wouldn't." Her fingers delicately traced the intricate designs and she smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?" 

"It is. I am honored that your grandmother would deem me worthy of such a gift as this." 

"She obviously sees something special in you, as do I." 

Though her words touched him he turned her attention upon the rest of the fellowship. "She must see something equally special in them." He said, speaking mostly of the young hobbits. 

They watched as Galadriel presented to each of the hobbits their own personal gifts. To Merry and Pippin, two fine elven crafted daggers that had already seen numerous battles. To Sam, she gave the finest elvish rope in the land. And to Frodo, to Frodo she presented the most unique of the gifts. 

"That's the star of Elendilil." Julia whispered as she watched the wonder upon the little ones faces. "That is an exceptional gift." She frowned, "He must have the darkest of roads ahead of him." Legolas didn't reply to that, he knew that she was right and that Frodo had the most difficult time ahead of him than any of the other fellowship members. 

After Frodo it was to be Aragorn and Boromir's turn, but Julia didn't not see what was given to them. She was already being led down to the riverside where the boats lay waiting. 

The elves had really spared no expense to make sure the fellowship was well equipt. Delicately engraved elven boots sat waiting on the shoreline and special elvish bread was currently being loaded. 

"Lembas," Legolas stated, "Just one bit is enough to fill a grown man." He took a bite of it himself and smiled at the sweet taste. 

As he stepped away Julia listened in fascination to the conversation going on between the two halflings. 

"How many did you eat Pip?" Merry asked. 

"Four." Was the reply given as Pippin let out a large belch, sending Julia into a fit of giggles. But, neither Merry nor Pippin noticed as they both reached for another piece of bread. 

She was still chuckling as she walked over to Legolas and Gimli's boat and watched as her elf helped the nervous, though he would have argued about that fact, dwarf into the boat. Gimlia was just taking his seat when she stepped closer to the side of the boat, Legolas still standing and staring up at her. 

It was the finality of the moment that had Julia's eyes tearing up. She had hoped to remain strong until his departure, but that hope was quickly turning out to be folly. But she could see in his eyes that seeing her begin to weaken was hurting him, so mustering up as much courage as she could she swallowed and willed the tears away. 

"You will take heed and watch after yourself, of course?" She asked softly. 

Legolas glanced down at Gimli and the dwarf gave him a nod of understanding before he gracefully stepped back onto land and embraced Julia in his arms. "Do not worry for me. I will not be alone in this." 

She laid her head against his shoulder and tried her best to memorize the feeling of his arms around her. It was unknown to her when they would again see one another and have the luxury to embrace. 

"Do not ask me not to worry. It's impossible for me not to. But," She said softly before reaching down the front of her dress and pulling out a small locket on a mithril chain and lifting it away from her head. "if you truly want my mind eased, you'll take this with you." 

Legolas felt the weight of the chain as Julia placed it in his hand and closed his fingers easily over it. At his curious look she decided it was best to explain the locket's sentiment. 

"It belonged to my mother. It's the only thing I have left of her and it means the world to me." She could tell his immediate reaction was to make her keep it, but that just made her smile and continue on with her words. "It's important to me that you take it with you, Legolas. Because it means so much to me and because I know you want to see me happy, I can trust that you will come back and return this to me when the war is over." 

He didn't need to hear another word from her as he quickly slipped the chain around his neck and tucked it beneath his tunic. The immediate brightening of her face drew at his heartstrings. 

His hand absently touched a stray strand of her hair before cupping her cheek softly. "I will return, Julia." Glancing over her shoulder he saw Aragorn motion him that it was time to leave. He swallowed slowly before turning to look her in the eyes. "I must go." 

Julia nodded her head jerkily and placed a quick kiss against the palm of his hand. "Namaarie, melamin.(Farewell my love)." She said faintly before turning quickly and walking away from him to stand next to her grandparents. 

Legolas turned as well, getting into the boat and taking his seat as well as his oar behind Gimli. His hand still tingled from her touch as the oar first grazed the water and they began to glide away. 

They hadn't made it very far when Sam made a startled cry and his shoulders slumped as if in defeat. 

"Sam, what's wrong?" Frodo asked carefully placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Lady Julia was supposed to sing us a farewell." He sighed dramatically and shook his head. "I sure wanted to here her sing again." 

As if those words had been heard, a feminine voice filled the air and penetrated the hearts of every member of the fellowship. The voice was filled with sorrow and yet it's tone gave great power to those starting out on this journey and allowed them to feel a sense of hope. 

"That's Lady Julia." Sam whispered before closing his eyes to listen to her words. 

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)   
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)   
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)   
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now

Enya—May It Be 

As the last few words drifted the entire fellowship let out a collective sigh. What fear they had in leaving Lothlorien was momentarily forgotten and they were comfortable enough to just enjoy the feeling of gliding through the water. 

Sam was content for her had been given his farewell from Julia. It was his favorite gift to be received on his visit. Now all he had in his mind was her angelic face and that calmed him. A simple smile seemed to be plastered on his face and he felt an instant of peace. 

Legolas however, while feeling incredible warmth at hearing her voice, was not as enthusiastic as his companions. For with the comfort he also felt discomfort over the fact that he would not be hearing her voice for a long time to come. After just finding her, that was not a reassuring thought. But, it was one that he was willing to deal with. One that he had to deal with. 

"You're a lucky elf, lad." Gimli spoke gruffly, he was doubly happy. After receiving the most precious of gifts from Lady Galadriel and then hearing the Angelic singing from her almost equally beautiful granddaughter, he was in dwarf heaven. 

"Aye, I know." Legolas said giving his friend, though it still staggered him to understand how they'd formed a bond, a quick smile. 

"She has the grace and heart of her grandmother. There are none who can compare to the beauty that I have witnessed in these lands. Never again will I call something beautiful unless it can compare with that which is most fair." Gimli's eyes softened as he spoke and he was caught up in a moment of tenderness that he didn't often experience. 

"I think we were all lucky to have been able to spend even a moment in such a wondrous place. There's nowhere else in Middle Earth that can compare. It is with great sorrow that I leave its boundaries to carry on upon a quest that has no definite outcome." 

"You've got that right, lad. It'll be a long time coming before we can rest without worries. The road ahead of us is rocky and the difficulty we are facing is unfathomable. Do you think the fellowship will hold?" 

There was question in Legolas' mind for he had already seen a brief glimpse of the power that dwelled inside the ring. Both from seeing Julia's reaction and seeing some of the attitudes within the fellowship itself. The question—as lady Galadriel had earlier spoken—stood on the edge of a knife and could go either way. 

"I do not know, Gimli. But I pray the Valor will be with us on this journey. We're going to need all the assistance we can get if we're going to win this war." 

Gimli nodded his head grimly. "Aye, lad. You're right." 

The continued on in silence, their ease was dissipating and the further they drew from Lothlorien, the more weighted their hearts became. Everything went downhill from here and they were preparing themselves for the hardest experience of their lives. They were preparing themselves for war. 

**_

* * *

_**

**_ I know "May it be' has already been used in numerous fan fiction stories, but I could find no other song that fit this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update and I REALLY hope you guys tell me what you think. It's been way too long and I apologize for not getting these two chapters out sooner. Anyway, I'll be back in two weeks! _**


	12. Chapter 12

Diclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Julia. I would really appreciate it if you refrained from stealing my story. That would make me sad. 

**Author's note:** I was blown away by the amount of feedback I received with the last two chapters. It really makes an author want to write and update quickly. I don't think you guys know how much I appreciate your words and how much I really take them to heart.

As for why I'm late again this week. This weekend, my car died on my so for the last three days I've been going crazy trying to get it fixed. I haven't even taken the time to check my email yet. It's still not fixed lol so you're lucky I just decided to post this anyway. Anyway, I apologize for being late, but it couldn't be helped.

On another note, it's come to my attention that I have been missing some things that need to be corrected. I don't know how the crazy I miss these things because I read each chapter at least twice before posting it for you guys, but I do lol. So, in an effort to make sure my chapters are as good as they can be, I am requesting a beta reader. I've never really had one before, but I think I could use one on this story. I could use a good editor hehe.

As another request, if someone volunteers, I would really hope that you have a fairly large understanding of grammar and that you have access to such instant messengers as AIM or Yahoo so that we could discuss your thoughts on the chapter and you can show me what I've done wrong. This is just a thought and if nobody is willing to do this, that's ok too. I just thought it might be a good idea to have someone else looking at the story before I post it. Fresh eyes might see things that mine don't lol. But, anywho …enjoy this next installment.

**Side note: **I didn't have time to write you all individual thank you's, but that doesn't mean I appreciate you any less. You guys are awesome and I look forward to reading your replies regarding this chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Legolas carefully re-kindled the flames of the fire placing each stick and log in it's correct place in an attempt to stoke the fire enough to keep the halflings for the rest of the night. He could tell they were cold by the way they huddled closely together with their elvish cloaks draped over their small bodies.

They were sleeping fairly peacefully considering there wasn't much comfort to be found on the stony ground. It had been a long, somewhat uneventful day, yet even such days were enough to wear their bodies and minds. Legolas himself felt a great deal of exhaustion himself and that was saying a lot.

He placed the last log and made his way next to his dwarvish friend, taking a seat on the hard ground and leaning his back against a fallen tree. He leaned his head back and glanced up at the stars, wondering if it was possible that the one he loved was looking at the same stars at that same moment.

It warmed his heart to think it possible and made a night without her manageable.

Aragorn and Boromir stood stiffly beside a large boulder near the river. They were facing each other and it was obvious by the stiffness of their shoulders that there was an argument currently going on. There was no idea in Legolas' mind what their argument topic was. And his suspicions were confirmed when Aragorn's last words echoed through the camp causing both Legolas and Gimli to wince.

"I would not lead the ring within a thousand leagues of your city." He spat out angrily before turning and walking away from a very red faced Boromir. There had been an evident wall between the two since leaving Rivendell and it was obvious that Boromir had great pride in his city. He was in denial about Aragorn's heritage and unwilling to think of him as king.

Legolas shook his head and turned to Gimli who had chosen to ignore the escapade between the two men. Instead his attentions were drawn to the newly kindled fire and a freshly lit pipe, filled with an elvish pipe weed that he was growing quite fond of.

"This is no way to be traveling together. I wonder if Lady Galadriel had this in mind when she sent us on our way by the river." Legolas wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, mostly just vocalizing his thoughts. Yet, Gimli felt compelled to reply all the same.

"The Lady of the light is wise in all things. She would have known that this was a difficult path to take, but she must also know something that we do not." He lowered his pipe and looked at the elf fully, the tone in his voice changing with the topic. "Aragorn is fighting himself. His quarell with Boromir has more to do with his feelings about becoming king than his doubt in the white city itself."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement. "Aye, I know. It's just that their arguments could not come at a worse time. We have enough enemies roaming near us without fighting amongst ourselves."

"You are right, Legolas." Aragorn said as he stepped into the light, his footsteps not making a single sound. His shoulders were slumped slightly as he felt a sense of shame weighing upon them, though quickly straightening as Boromir himself walked up to the fire. "We should not be arguing about trivial things when there are more heavily weighing matters at hand. I apologize for my gruffness, but not my words for I meant them completely."

Boromir nodded his head in agreement, though he remained quite. Deep down he agreed with Aragorn's decision of not taking the ring to his city, but he was struggling to keep control over his growing urges and taking the fellowship to Gondor, where he felt his strength dwelled, was the only way he knew how to make sure he maintained his control.

He looked down at the halflings and sighed audibly. "We make it seem as if this journey is harder on us than anyone else and yet, looking at them, spending time with them, I am reminded that it is the halflings that have it the hardest. Yet, they never complain. I admire that." Boromir's eyes briefly glanced at Frodo and his eyes faintly caught the discerning gleam of the ring just peeking out of his shirt. He quickly deflected his gaze and focused on the fire, hoping his companions had not seen him look.

Legolas had seen his gaze and he could still see the glazed look in Boromir's eyes at the thought of possessing the ring, but he chose to remain visibly unaware. Voicing his thoughts would only spawn other disagreements and he would not willingly be the cause of them.

There was silence between them now and though under normal circumstances it might be seen as awkward, they relished the silence and considered it a moment of well earned peace. It was probably the last time of peace they would have to enjoy for many days to come.

* * *

(The next day in Lothlorien)

Her eyes were closed as the warmth of the sun shined down upon her darkened skin. The elf sitting behind her, braiding her hair was still fair of skin. But, not Julia. No, her skin was beginning to tan in the pure sunlight and she frowned the when she saw the contras in color when she held her hand up against the ivory skin of her handmaiden, Kylia.

"I'm am so different from all of you." Julia spoke, her voice breathy with a somewhat lazy tone. "Do you think it's odd that I look like this and yet I am the granddaughter of she who is most fair?"

"You're different, yes. But is that truly such a bad thing?" Kylia ran the brush delicately through Julia's silky tendrils. "I think that instead of thinking you odd, the other elves, including myself, think of you with great admiration. You have a beauty that no one in this land can rival."

"I do not wish to rival anyone. I just want to understand why I look so completely different and why no one will tell me anything about my parents."

The brushing was paused as Kylia leaned down and embraced Julia gently. "Perhaps you should focus more on the present time and future and let the past remain where it belongs." At Julia's loud sigh she continued her speech. "Your past will make its presence known when you are truly ready for it. You need to trust in your grandparents, who are older and wiser. Trust that they know what is best for you."

"I don't know that they do. They haven't even made an attempt to talk to me since the fellowship left the woods. While it doesn't surprise me that my grandfather doesn't care to speak with me, I am surprised that my grandmother doesn't wish to my company."

"Do you assume so much?" resuming her brushing, and knowing that she was stepping out of her boundaries as a handmaiden, Kylia decided it was best to speak truthfully in that moment. "When last I checked the last words spoken between you and Lady Galadriel were less that pleasant. Maybe instead of waiting for her to come to you, you should go to her. You make first contact and resolve the uncomfortable wall that stands between you."

"I know that you are right, but I can't seem to convince myself to actually do what you're suggesting. I feel like she overreacted and that I was not in the wrong. Why should I be the one to resolve this when I don't think I did anything wrong?" She easily pulled away from Kylia's grasp and stood up, wrapping her arms closely around her body and thinking back on the day she and her grandmother stopped talking. It had only been a couple of days and yet it felt like an eternity, at least as far as Julia was concerned.

There had never been such uncomfortable silence between them before. Then again, Julia had never once gone against Galadriel's wishes before so it was a new experience for both of them.

"Sometimes we must do things that we don't like to rectify situations, Julia." Kylia stepped closer to Julia and touched her arm gently. "Sometimes even the wisest people allow their pride to get in the way of themselves. It is true, Lady Galadriel is the wisest of the wise, but even she is not perfect. She allows her feelings for you to affect her more deeply than you know."

Julia quickly turned, her eyes flaring briefly. "That's just it! I don't know anything. No one will speak with me."

"Then make them speak. GO to them, Julia. Tell them what you feel."

"Do you honestly think it would do any good?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Kylia felt badly for the position Julia had been forced into, but the loyalty she held towards Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn was also fueling her words and giving her the incentive she needed to get Julia to make the first, most difficult step.

With a slight nod of her head, Julia exhaled loudly. "Alright. I'll go talk to my grandmother. She would be the easiest first step." She glanced at Kylia and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm afraid there's much too far a distance between my grandfather and I for me to even attempt a reconciliation between us today."

"You can't do everything at once, Julia. Your relationship with Celeborn will heal eventually. Until then, your grandmother is your greatest adversary aside from Haldir. She will not turn you away and she will do everything in her power to do as you wish if she thinks it will help you."

"I know." Julia closed her eyes and listened to the sounds reverberating inside her head. "She's at the mirror." Her eye lids fluttered briefly as she sensed something that had not been there before. Her grandmother's heart was heavy with worry and that was very unlike her.

"What is it, Julia?"

She frowned and her head tilted to one side as she worked her way through some of her own cluttered thoughts to gain a clearer view of Galadriel. "My grandmother is filled with sorrow." Her eyes snapped completely open. "I must go to her."

Kylia nodded her head vigorously. "Of course. Go, quickly!"

Julia headed upstairs and down numerous passageways, walking through the halls she had explored and memorized easily as a child. Though she wasn't even paying attention to them now as she swiftly made her way to the one place she had never been allowed to visit on her own. The mirror of Galadriel was something that she had feared as a child. She had never once looked inside of it and still, even now, she had no will to look into its crystal water. Her fear of it still remained.

True, the ability to see into her past or future appealed to that questioning area of her mind, but sometimes, though verbally out loud she would proclaim differently, it was best to remain unaware of certain things. There was no going back once something was learned and the knowledge would forever dwell in the mind long after it had first been acquired.

Even now, though she was anxious to reach her grandmother, she worried about what she was going to be walking into. It caused curiosity to sprout as she wondered what could possibly be the reason for Galadriel's outbreak of sorrowful emotions. To be honest with herself, she had never once seen her grandmother less that perfectly composed and it was a bit startling to think that no longer to be true.

But she had no time to dwell on the issue as she reached the staircase that lead to the mirror. Each step was cushioned with grass and made no sound as she quickly stepped upon them and effortlessly made her way to the bottom with ease.

Galadriel stood next to the mirror gazing into it's center, her head was bent down and yet her shoulders remained straight and strong.

"Grandmother?" Julia spoke softly, as she walked caughtiously, taking each step as slowly as possible to her grandmother's side.

"Julia." Her shoulders relaxed a bit as she turned to face her granddaughter; her eyes were glistening as she stepped forward to wrap her arms securely around Julia. "I'm so sorry."

Bewildered, Julia tightened her arms around Galadriel offering an unspoken comfort. For what she did not know. "There is nothing to be sorry for, grandmother. Why do you cry?"

Galadriel pulled away and smiled sadly, cupping Julia's face affectionately in her hands, noting the way her face no longer fit into the palm of her hands. She could remember the first moment after her birth when she had held Julia in her arms. She'd been so small. So innocent. So untouched. But, as she stood before her grown granddaughter, she realized that Julia had grown up without her truly realizing it. She had formed into something spectacular and it was time for Julia to know what other purposes her life held.  
  
Galadriel felt a sharp tug at her heart when she thought of all the moments she'd missed in her granddaughter's life. So much of her life had gone unseen to Galadriel's eyes and yet Julia still loved her with every breath of her being.

It bothered Galadriel to think that she had done nothing in return. Aside from loving Julia, she had done everything in her power to make sure she remained safe and out of harms way. Yet, here they stood, the world in peril, and Julia knew nothing about what was to come. Nothing about what sick plans the strings of fate held for her. But, she would know some of it now. If she chose to see.

Galadriel pulled away, her eyes suddenly serious with a hint of what looked to Julia as pity. "I need you too look into the mirror." At Julia's immediate withdraw, Galadriel grabbed her arm and held Julia in her place.. "I know that you fear what you will see, but what you ask I cannot tell. You must see with your own eyes what you seek."

Julia glanced at the mirror and a crease formed between her eyes. "I don't want to." She said, turning back to her grandmother. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Galadriel sighed and lowered her head and her voice softened to an almost inaudible volume. "Because it has to be your choice. You have to choose to see." She could see her granddaughter's nervousness as she met her eyes once more. "If I could I would tell you everything you want to know, Julia. But, this is not in my power. It is not my right."

"What will I see?" Julia asked, unknowingly asking the same question Frodo had presented when he was given the choice to look into Galadriel's mirror. He too had felt a strong hesitancy and like Frodo, Julia knew she would look.

"For each person it is different. The only way you will find out is if you look."

Julia's found her bottom lip between her teeth as she nervously weighed her options. She could walk away, now. She could live without knowing the answers to all the questions she'd asked since childhood. Or she could look into the depths of her past, present, and future and possibly grasp some form of closure.

When she thought about it that way, there really was no other option for her. She must face her fears and take a glimpse into her grandmother's mirror.

She took a single step towards the mirror, pausing to glance at her grandmother, as if asking if she was making the right decision. Galadriel remained silent, but Julia took it as a sign that she must continue. There was no turning back for her now as her hands softly grasped the sides and she leaned forward to gaze into the water.

For a moment nothing happened, but quickly that changed as Julia felt as if she were being tugged into another room. As if she was suddenly teleported to a place she'd never seen before.

_The first thing she saw was a she-elf sitting in a delicate rocking chair, holding a small bundle in her arms, rocking back and forth to sooth the tired cries of the small baby. She could hear the soft humming of a familiar song and it was in that moment that she realized what she was witnessing. It was her mother. _

_ Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw the woman who had given her life for the first time. She was beautiful and everything that Julia had dreamed she would be. Her hair was long and the color of pure sunshine while her skin was the purest of white and her smile was enough to light up the room completely. Yet, a sadness dwelled deep within her eyes and Julia had a good idea where that sadness had started. _

_ The door opened to the right of her and she watched as her friend and teacher entered room. She'd never seen such a look upon his face before, but found it comforting to see the look of love upon his face. When he spoke, his words were laced with that love and yet her mother remained unaffected by it. _

_ "How is she tonight?" He asked softly. _

_ Julia's mother ran her finger down her tiny cheek and smiled. "She's more beautiful than she was yesterday." _

_ Haldir walked to the chair and kneeled down beside it, leaning to glimpse his loves tiny baby. "She is more beautiful today." He glanced up at her mother and gave her a look of such affection that it made Julia want to cry. She hadn't known that he'd felt that way about her mother. "You may have a rival, Jelah." _

_ "I am no rival to my daughter. She will fill the world with beauty long after I'm gone." _

_ Haldir's facial expression changed to sadness. "He meant that much to you?" _

_ Jelah stood and carefully walked across the room to place her child in the bassinet. "We've had this discussion many times, Haldir. My heart is filled with void. It is only my love for her that has kept me whole for so long." She carefully placed a blanket over Julia and turned to Haldir. "I feel my strength leaving with each passing day." _

_ "Do you not wish to see her grow?" _

_ Her eyes flared at his words. "OF course. I do not wish to leave my child, but I don't know how I can stop it from happening." Her lip trembled and Haldir immediately walked to embrace her. "I loved him so much. It was already too late for me before I realized what he truly was and that he didn't love me back." _

_ "He's not worthy of your love, Jelah. Please stay." _

_ Jelah took a deep breath and sighed into Haldir's chest. "Take care of her for me, Haldir. Keep her from harm." And that was the last thing she heard from her mother's mouth before that scene faded and a new one began. _

_ Julia could have screamed in aggravation as the vision before her changed, but instead of being annoyed, as the picture unfolded before her, she found herself confused at her newest surroundings. _

_ Trees. She was surrounded by endless, evergreen trees. She could smell the fresh piney scent and listened to the sound of the leaves falling airily to the ground, a sudden unease creeping into the mind. She found no sense of safety in her surroundings and she could sense an evil presence that left a bitter taste in the back of her mouth._

_ Suddenly she heard the sounds of sword crashing and numerous growls and yells coming from behind her. She was immediately transported to a different part of the woods. A part of the woods that held strange looking creatures, at first glance she thought them to be orc, but now she saw they were a much bigger breed. And they were the same creatures that had been in her dreams. _

_ It was then that she saw something that threatened to stop her heart from beating. Legolas. He was running over the rise, firing his arrows with the perfect precision of a master archer, every arrow meeting its mark. His face was strained in concentration as well as a large trace of worry. The creatures surrounded him completely and she wanted desperately to call out to him, but it was impossible. He had no idea she was watching. _

_ She saw Gimli at his side, slashing viciously with his axe. Every swing connecting with blood and bone causing his opponents to fall ungracefully at his feet. Her merely stepped over them and continued to fight. _

_ She looked quickly around them and noticed that Aragorn and the hobbits were nowhere to be seen and a feeling dread grew in her mind as she realized that Boromir was nowhere in sight either. _

_ The trees whizzed by her and once again she was standing in a different part of the forest. This time she saw, with dread, Boromir standing, sword in hand, with two arrows piercing his body. Yet still he fought the seemingly endless beasts charging forward in an effort to possess the hobbits. She gasped loudly when she saw two of them standing directly behind the injured man. Their swords were drawn, but she knew they could not protect themselves and that Boromir was going to die trying to do just that. _

_ Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed as a third and final arrow imbedded itself in Boromir's chest. Then feeling incredibly helpless, she watched as Merry and Pippin were scooped up into the arms of the brutal creatures and carried quickly away. She knew that in their hands, the likely hood of them living was very small. _

_ Her shoulders slumped and it didn't even phase her that the scene had changed once more. This time she was on a battlefield. Inside a large fort filled with fighting men and once again the creatures appeared. This time they were making their way inside the walls of the great fort. _

__

_ Fallen bodies littered the ground where she walked and she winced with disgust as she carefully stepped over each and every one of them, until she reached a set of stairs leading up to the next level of the fort. If possible, the vision before her was even worse as there was nowhere else for her to step except onto the bodies themselves. _

_ She could feel her body shaking as she practically crawled over the corpses, but she knew that there was something she was meant to see and she had to find it. Her hand slipped on a puddle of blood and she fell forward onto one of the fallen and as she lifted her head, her eyes met a set of glossed over eyes. Eyes that she herself knew better than anyone else. Eyes that obviously belonged to his newly dead body. _

_ Julia struggled to her feet a scream of horror lodged deep within her throat. She clumsily moved backwards, hitting the wall behind her and placing her shaking hand against her mouth. She could feel the air shifting and knew that her vision was over. _

The moment she stepped away from the mirror, Julia hit the ground on her knees, sobs racking her body and sorrow filled her entire being.

Galadriel kneeled next to her. "I'm sorry, Julia." Her voice quivered with emotion as she pulled her grieving granddaughter into her arms. "I wish there could have been some other way, but you had to see."

Julia's breath hitched as she pulled away from Galadriel. "He's really going to die?" She received a nod from her grandmother and her head lowered. "Is there nothing I can do to save him?"

"If it is his fate to leave this world and move on to the next plain of existence then there is nothing that you can do. I'm sorry." Galadriel said softly, though she knew that those words held no more weight than they had the first time she'd spoken them.

"What do I do?"

Placing her hand briefly against Julia's face, Galadriel smiled softly. "You continue to walk the path placed before you. You are meant for great things, Julia. Do not let the loss of someone dear to you derail you from your own fate."

Julia shook her head and began to stand; her legs were still shaky from the experience of the mirror. Her arms lay tightly against her stomach, she could feel it's unsteady fluttering and closed her eyes against the feeling.

"In all my time in this world, since the first moment I myself gazed into the mirror, I have never seen or felt anyone drawn into the mirror. Not with enough strength to come back on their own." Galadriel could see the weariness on her granddaughter's face and it worried her. "You did that, Julia. Not even I have experienced that."

Julia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're only supposed to see through the reflection of the water. Not be drawn into the vision itself."

Julia shook her head in frustration. It had been her experience that Galadriel never spoke clearly. Her words were often in rhymes and riddles, allowing those with whom she was speaking, to sift through the words to find her true meaning. But, Julia was in no mood and had none of the patience to figure out what she was saying.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me? And please, in plain words this time."

Galadriel sighed. "Julia, you are becoming more powerful than even I foresaw. Starting with the after effects of your dreams manifesting themselves in this reality, and most recently sending you into the vision brought by the mirror. There is none who have experienced as much as you have these last few days."

"Why is that? What is so special about me, grandmother?"

"Everything about you is special, my child. You've received the best, most powerful traits from both your father and your mother. The Valor have great plans for you." She closed her eyes briefly as if listening to a silent voice that only she could hear and turned to face the other direction. "I will say no more tonight." Galadriel said as she began to walk away from Julia.

Julia didn't reply, she just stood staring at her grandmother's retreating figure and felt the sudden weight of grief beginning to weight heavily upon her heart. She couldn't remain this way. The grief was too strong and she knew it was quite possible she would fade if she did nothing. And that was something she refused to do.

_

* * *

Well, that's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may be a little while before I get the next chapter out, but if you'll be patient with me I'll post more as soon as I have it written. And remember...I always work faster when I have tons of feedback feeding my inspiration fire. _


End file.
